Pranks & Love
by The-Mixed-Up-Girl
Summary: How has pranks and love have to do with each other? That's what Hailey Keys was thinking as she set off for her 3rd year in Hogwarts with her best friends, the Weasely twins. But as soon as she meets the charming Cedric Diggory, she figures it out. READ!
1. Water Prank!

**Ch 1**

**Hailey's POV**

"Hey George is she awake yet?" I heard a voice whisper.

"Hopefully not, she is a monster when she gets mad." I heard another voice whispered back. I pretended to just wake up. I opened up my eyes to see two redhead boys peeking into my room.

"What are you guys up to?" I asked sweetly.

"Well, Hal my darling, what ever you do, don't get up." Fred replied with a look of fear in his eyes.

"Why?" I asked cautiously sitting up.

"Hailey don't!" George whimpered, but it was too late. I had sat up completely and must have triggered some mechanical thing, for out of the blue, a wave of something wet, came splashing down on me.

"FREDRICK AND GEORGE WEASlEY!" I shrieked, "WHAT DID YOU DO?" I hopped out of bed.

"Please, Hailey we can explain," Fred begged as he and George fled out of the room with me after them. I cornered them right outside of the kitchen.

"Then explain, _now_," I demanded, fuming. I blew wet hair out of my face.

"Well, me and George thought that it might be funny to start our day of with a water theme for out pranks…but." Fred started to say, but trailed off

"But what?" I snapped. Thank goodness I had on a dark top and bottom, how embarrassing if I didn't?

"But after we did it, we figured that we might have gone a little to far." George finished.

"What do you mean gone to far?" I asked automatically, running a hand over myself and checking of deformities. I suddenly felt to bumps coming out of my head, and they where furry.

"What, you dumped a form-changing potion on me?" I yelped. Just then Molly came to my rescue.

"Molly, help, I'm growing cat ears!" I freaked. Molly placed a comforting hand on my head.

"Don't worry dear, we will find a cure for you." Looking at me oddly. I touched my face. It was now furry!

"I'm turning into a cat, I doomed," I wailed. Molly glared at Fred and George.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Molly snapped.

"We are sorry Hailey," they murmured. I ignored them and continued to wail.

"It's alright my dear; I promise you that we can fix this." Molly sighed, "Go to your room and get dressed." I stop wailing and sniffed, then went up to my room. I heard Fred and George following after me.


	2. A Hairy Mistake

**Ch 2**

**Mrs. Weasley's POV**

I sighed as I went into the kitchen to fix breakfast. I have such a big family I sometimes don't even know how to control all of them, especially the twins. Then when my friends, Francine and Paul Keys asked me to look after Hailey for them, while they went on a trip, things got even messier. You see, Hailey, my goddaughter and my to twins loved pranks, and everyday in the morning, they will always prank each other. My worriment was interrupted by to identical yells. I hurried up stairs to find, Fred and George standing by the wardrobe, soaking wet. In the other room, I heard muffled laughter.

"Well Fred," I heard George mused, "I think Hailey just got her revenge." With a quiet sigh, I made my way back down to the kitchen. Lucky for me, the pranking was only done to each other, not other members for the family.

"Morning mum," a voice called. It was from my third oldest child, Percy.

"Morning dear, slept well?"

"Wonderfully mum, need any help?"

"No, but can you bring me my spell book please?" I asked shaking my head.

"Of course mum, but why?" Percy asked getting my big and dusty book form the lopsided and sagging shelf.

"Fred and George decided to change Hailey into a cat." I murmured opening the book up and flipping through the pages.

"I see mum," Percy chuckled, then he said "Good morning Hailey," to Hailey who just came in.

I expected to hear a chirpy voice, saying good morning, but it surprised me to hear a meow escaped for her.

"Oh dear, this _is_ bad," Percy mused as Hailey clapped a hand over her mouth, which was more of a paw than a hand. Hailey glared at Fred and George as they came down the stairs, looking guilty.


	3. All Better

**Ch 3**

**Percy's POV **

I looked once at Hailey's hurt face, and automatically felt sorry for her. As the two boys came down the stairs, she turned and glared at them.

"We are so sorry," George exclaimed, looking scared.

"Well at least you aren't coughing up hairballs yet," Fred added helpfully. I coughed a little to hide my laughter. But unfortunately for me, Hailey heard me. She turned and glared at me. I smiled sheepishly at her. With a small huff, she sat down, curling her tail around her legs. An annoyed meow came though her clenched teeth. I gently patted her on the head. She obviously didn't like that, for she hissed. I quickly withdrew my hands away as fast as I could.

"Bloody hell, what happened to you?" Ron, my littlest brother gasped as he sat down next to the guilty looking Fred and George. Hailey threw a nasty look at Fred and George as if implying an 'ask-them' to Ron. Ginny came in a little later and gaped a Hailey too, who buried her head in her arms, embarrassed.

Poor Hailey, for it seemed to be like forever, till mum found the spell she was looking for. She came over and gave her a tap on the head muttering, "_verto tergum_,"

At first it looked like nothing had happened, but soon the changes became apparent. Hailey's cat ears where first to go, then her fur went after fifteen minutes. Soon she was back to her regular form. Hailey who was now delighted that she was back to normal, jumped up and hugged mum.

"Thank you so much, Molly!" she crowed.

"You welcome dear, now why don't you accept Fred and George's apology?" Mum murmured.

"Yes Molly," Hailey sulked, and then she turned to Fred and George, bemused, "I guess I over reacted didn't I?"

"Just I bit." I admitted. They all turned to look at me.

"I didn't ask you." Hailey teased giving me a bright smile.

"Yeah, I know, but still." I grinned back.

"Well?" Hailey asked turning back to Fred and George.

"No," Fred shaking his head, "It's all out fault, so we deserved your accusation."

"Wow," I muttered amazed, "and I wonder if you know what accusation means."

"Of course we do," George said dauntingly.

"Of course," Hailey purred with a smile.


	4. Truce?

**Ch 4**

**Fred's POV**

After a month and a few days later, our summer vacation was over; it was very hard for all of us that school was beginning the very next day. George muttered about having to finish packing, since most of the morning he was busying chasing Hailey around who had supposedly taken his wand, hid it and wouldn't give it back. I laughed for I was the one who had taken the wand. With our last cup of hot chocolate and a wonderful firework, that was made by both me and Fred, it was time to go to bed. But I wanted to do something important.

"Hey Hal?" I asked.

"What's up?" Hailey murmured through a huge yawn.

"I was wondering if we can have a truce and help each other prank other people this school year." I explained.

"Oh, I see, well I guess we can start that tomorrow." Hailey yawned.

"Why tomorrow?" George asked.

"Oh it's nothing, 'night boys!" Hailey grinned and skipped off to her room.

"Oh, is it really nothing?" I asked George. He shrugged, and then smiled.

"I have a really bad feeling that somebody might be pranking us tonight." George said as he smiled.

"Really?" I replied, "Are you sure, Hailey wouldn't do that to us would she?"

"Well, we can never be too sure." George mused.

"I guess you are right, but shall we do something just in case?"

"Nah, I think we will be OK." George assured me.

Percy chuckled as he stepped into his room, "I wouldn't be too sure, boys, Hailey does have a bunch of tricks up her sleeves. I believe, even more than you two." Ron murmured his agreement too. Ginny however was on our side.

"I think Fred and George can do a better job pranking than Hailey."

"Hey, I heard that!" Hailey's voice drifted from upstairs. The rest of us all chuckled in unison.

"Thank you, my dear sister!" George exclaimed, "At least somebody is on our side." Ginny laughed. Mum soon came and ushered all of us to our rooms.

"Alright kids, you better get some sleep, tomorrow is a big day." Mum commented.

"Yeah Fred, I need to finish packing too!" George remembered suddenly. Dad's chuckle could be heard from downstairs. Mum sighed.

"Do you need help?"

"No, don't worry mum, I'm a big boy," George announced jokingly, "Besides Fred can help me, right?"

"Sure, sure," I agreed dismissively, as George pulled me into our room.

Soon the hall was silent, as everybody drifted off to sleep, including George.

As I lay in bed, I still felt that something was going to happen tomorrow.


	5. Revenge

**Ch 5**

**Hailey's POV**

The clock stroked 12 when I finally could begin my little experiment/prank. As I made sure that everyone was fully asleep; I carefully gathered my stuff for my prank. Then, I tiptoed carefully into Fred and George's room next door. I pushed their door open with a little squeak. I froze and waited when they stirred a little at the noise. A snore erupted from George told me my way was clear again. I made my way toward them till I was standing right next to them. I quickly sprinkled a hair-color changing potion in both of their hair and dropped a drop of voice changing potion into both of their mouths. Luckily for me, they slept with their mouth open. With a satisfied smiled, I tiptoed back to my room and slipped under my covers to wait for morning. After a few minutes, I drifted off into a peaceful sleep with a smile on my face.

AHHHHHH! Two very high pitched screams woke me up with a start. I grinned as I remembered my little prank. As I figured that my prank was successful, I rolled over to face the door and saw Molly and Arthur hurrying up the stairs. I heard their surprised gasps. I pictured George and Fred in their bright green hair and high girly voices. I couldn't help but giggle. I muffled my laugher as best as I could, as I pressed my face into my pillow. Alas, my giggles where still a bit loud.

Soon the other boys and Ginny joined Molly and Arthur. In the other room, I heard Percy muse, "Well boys I think she got you real good." Arthur chuckled a bit.

I heard Fred mumble to George, "I _told _you, she was thinking up a revenge for the cat potion prank."

"Well, then her revenge is fulfilled then," George simply replied.

Molly sighed and muttered in worriment, "Do you need me to fix you two up?"

Fred high pitched voice cracked as he squeaked, "No I bet, Hailey can fix it for us." He said the last part a bit louder than it was necessary.

"All right then, everyone go and please get dress, we have to eat breakfast before we go to King's Cross you know." Molly advised as she hurried into her room to get changed. One by one the other boys and Ginny filed out. Percy stopped by in my room.

"Nice one, Hal." Percy commented.

"Why thank you," I peeped hopping off my bed and into a low sweeping boy. Percy laughed and when down to his room. As soon as Percy left, Fred and George came barreling into my room.

"Hal," they exclaimed at the same time, "How long will this last?" I looked once at them and began laughing again. Yes, both of them had fiery green hair and their voices were as high as ever.

"Well," I choked out as soon as I could speak, "The spell only last for 8 hours so, by 8 you guys will be back to normal."

"Are you sure?" Fred demanded eyeing me speciously.

"I swear," I replied honestly with a nod.

"Alright then," George grumbled, "I just don't want to get to school with flaming green hair and get laughed at."

"Yeah, and the Slytherins will get offend by you two, too." I joked, "For bearing their special and wonderful color."

Then I ran out of my room, as fast as I could with my clothes to the bathroom, followed by two crazy twins.

Both of them where yelling in high pitched voices, "HAILEY ANN KEYS!"


	6. Time To Go

Ch 6

George's POV

Our hair eventually went back to normal, just like Hailey promised. But we did get funny remarks all though breakfast. Ginny kept on trying not to laugh, while Ron looked at us with amusement.

Soon breakfast was over, and all of us with the exception of Percy, got our trunks and went outside. Dad had enlarged the car for us to all fit in snuggly. As we got into the car, Ron poked Hailey and muttered, "You promised to be with me today."

Hailey nodded with a smile, "of course, I won't go against my promise."

Fred muttered something like, "Ronnie has a girlfriend." I couldn't help but crack a laugh. Both Fred and I got a smack in the head by Hailey, as Ron blushed. When Percy finally came out of the house, we took off to King's Cross.

30 minutes later, we arrived at King's Cross. Mum lead is in and got us all trolleys. Dad went home with the car, since he had to go to work. He explained to us that Mum could disapperate back home later.

As she walked though all of the people in the station, we muttered softly to us and herself, "Always packed with muggles these days, come along platform 9 ¾ is this way. " I thought I could hear a distinct trolley noise coming after us.

After much pushing and shoving, we finally stopped in front of the barrier in the middle of 9 and 10. Mum turned to Percy with a proud gleam in her eyes.

"Alright Percy, you first dear," Mum commanded. Percy nodded and swiftly he ran into the barrier and disappeared. Then she turned to the rest of us with a small smile. She saw us form into a little clump, as we pushed and shoved each other into the front.

"Ok, then you three who's going to be next?" Mum inquired looking at Fred, Hailey and I. I pointed to Hailey, who pointed to Fred, and Fred _obviously_ pointed to me.

Mum sighed with a tired look on her face. So Ron, who deicide that this would be the perfect time to defend Hailey murmured, "Hailey promised to help me."

With a relieved sigh, Hailey quickly nodded, "That's right Molly, I did promise Ron."

Mum nodded and then said, nodding to Fred, "Fred dear you're going next,"

Fred gave a mock gasp. "I'm not Fred, he is!" he complained pointing toward me. I grinned in reply. Hailey rolled her eyes.

Then at the same time, Fred and I said, "And woman, you call yourself our mother," Mum smiled.

"I'm sorry George." Fred laughed and moved forward.

"Only joking mum, I am Fred." Then he took off run and disappeared into the barrier with me running after him.

As we arrived on the other side of the barrier, we met face to face with Lee Jordan.

"Hey Lee, how's your vacation?"

Lee shrugged with a grin. Then he took off running toward his compartment shouting, "Not bad, come with me to my compartment, I have something to show you guys!" Fred and I laughed.

"If this _thing_ you are talking about isn't this interesting." I exclaimed as we ran after him," then you probably won't be _this _excited." Lee turned and stuck out his tongue at us.

"Thanks guys, I hate you." Lee joked.

Fred and I grinned at each other, "We know."


	7. Hello?

Ch 7

Hailey's POV

As soon as Fred and George disappeared in to the barrier, I pushed Ron toward it. Just at that moment a dark haired kid came forward.

"Excuse me," he said softly, "I was wondering how… how to…"

"How to get on the platform, dear?" Molly asked kindly.

"Yes," the boy said relieved.

"Don't worry dear, it's Ron's first year too!" Molly explained. The boy looked back at us. I smiled and waved, while Ron gave him a small grin.

As the boy turned back to Molly, she explained, "To get on the platform, just go straight into the barrier, and give it a run if you are nervous." The boy looked at the barrier with wide eyes. I chuckled; I had to admit that it did look pretty solid.

"Good luck," Ginny said, with a smile, as the boy decided to move. He gathered his courage and ran forward. With ease he passed through.

"Are you ready?" I asked Ron as soon as the boy disappeared. Ron looked green.

"As soon as I'll ever be," he whispered. I laughed and pushed him forward. Ron went through the barrier swiftly and I followed with a grin on my face.

"See that wasn't too bad was it?" I asked. Ron grinned at me.

"No I guess not!" he said. I smiled and gave him a hug. Just then Molly arrived with Ginny.

"Has anyone seen the twins?" she asked anxiously.

I shrugged, "They are probably with Lee Jordan; so do you want me to look for them after I put my stuff away?"

Molly nodded her head gratefully," Thank you very much dear."

With that I nodded to Ron and Ginny and headed away to find an empty compartment. I soon found one and was trying very hard to heave my heavy trunk into it. I gasped as the trunk fell for the third time, on my toes. I suddenly heard someone laughing.

"Need some help?" a melodious male voice flowed from above. I looked up to see a fellow third-year boy, by the name of Cedric Diggory.

"No, Ced, I am just having so much fun getting hurt," I groaned sarcastically, "What do you think? Of course I need help!" Ced just laughed and took a handle. Easily, he and I lifted my trunk into the compartment.

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

"Not a problem, anything for you Hailey," Ced insisted with a grin. Behind him, a voice called out his name. He gave me an apologetic look.

"Don't worry, I have to go look for the Weasely twins anyway," I assured him with a smile.

"Alright then I guess," Ced nodded. I was surprised, as I thought I heard disappointment in his voice.

"Don't worry, I will still be here later," I purred, winking at him. I saw Ced blush. I have him a flirty grin, as he stumbled slightly, away, toward Roger Davis.

"I think somebody likes you," I heard a voice in my ear say. I turned and found myself face to face with the people I was looking for.

"I know, I mean is there anybody in the whole school, who doesn't like me?" I joked. Fred rolled his eyes.

"I mean, he like, likes you,"

"How do you know?" I snapped, as I felt my face going red.

"Cause, I am a boy and I know this kind of stuff," Fred mused as Lee and George nodded in agreement.

"I groaned, "I have too many guy-friends, I need more girl-friends." George gave me a push.

"Just kidding, I love you guys." I giggled giving all three of them a hug.

"Good," Lee said, "Or else we aren't showing you what we were going to show you," My eyebrows shot up.

"Show me," I demanded, holding out my hands.

"Slow down girl," Fred joked as he handed me a small box. I opened it up and I screamed. After a few shocked seconds, I started to laugh. Fred and the rest of them soon joined in.

"Man, you guys got me good," I gasped as soon as I could breath.


	8. Liking Her

**Ch 8**

**Cedric's POV**

I heard Hailey's scream and immediately had to go find out what was wrong, leaving Roger looking confused.

"Wait Cedric, where are you going?" He called after me. I paid no attention to him. I hurried back to where I left Hailey. As I got to the place where I had left her, I found Hailey laughing.

_How strange, didn't I just hear her scream a second ago?_

As I watched her closely, it seemed to me, that Hailey was laughing so hard that she had trouble breathing. Trying not to attract any attention, I walked casually over and asked, "You ok Hal?"

She jumped slightly, looked over at me and brightly peeped, "I'm great, thanks for asking. Fred, George and Lee just scared me with their spider in a box prank, that's all." I let out a sigh of relief, glad that nothing had happened to her.

"Oh that's, I thought that I might have to save you from a wild beast or something," I stopped and smiled at her cheekily, for having said all that. Inside my head I was having an internal battle.

'_Wow, that was too cheesy,' my bad-side exclaimed. 'No, I think it was ok, since look, she's blushing,' my good-side argued. _

Indeed, Hal was blushing. As she looked over at Fred and George, she turned an even cuter, red color.

They muttered something at her that sounded like, "I told you so."

"I told you so, what?" I asked Hal. She blushed even harder.

Without looking at me, she blurted "It's nothing, I gotta go!" Then she hurried away, leaving me confused and disappointed. The others however had a huge smirk on their faces.

As I watched her disappear thought the crowds, a brilliant thought popped into my head.

'_Why don't I just invite her to join me for the carriage ride to Hogwarts? Then I could have all the time that I want, to talk to her.'_

I turned back to face the Weasely twins and Lee, with a hopeful look on my face.

"So are you going to see her later?" I asked. Lee shook his head but Fred and George nodded_. _

'_Good,' _

"So, umm can you ask her to me if she wants to ride with me and my friends?" I continued in relief.

"Sure why not?" They answered together and grinned at each other; as if to share an inside joke that I didn't know.

"Thanks," I babbled and Fred and George's grin grew bigger. I nodded to Lee, who was trying not to laugh. Feeling strange and somewhat light-headed, I went back to Roger.

"What happened?" he asked. I shrugged as small smile began to form on my lips.

"Just some silly prank," I pondered, laughing a little. Roger grinned.

"So you ditched me, _Roger Davis_, to save a girl from a _prank_?" he asked with a smirk; his voice went an octave higher than usual. "Diggory, _you _must _like_ her to ditch me." I blushed, having been caught.

"Yeah, I guess, I do. But, I have never seen her like this before. It likes over the years, people change and Hailey is one of them. She really has changed, hasn't she?" I said in awe looking at Roger.

"Yeah, and she's now pretty hot too," Roger injected with another smirk, nodding in agreement. I gave a small chuckle at that statement. I gave him a punch on the shoulder.

"And that too," I agreed.


	9. Saved Again

**Ch 9**

**Hailey's POV**

I walked back to where Molly, Ron and Ginny were standing. I felt myself blushing from head to toe. I shook my head. I just couldn't understand how a boy's mind could work.

_'They are your acquaintances for some time, then all of a sudden, they want to be something more.' _

As soon as Molly saw me, she cried, "Hailey did you find them?"

I nodded, "Yeah, they're with Lee," Molly nodded her head vigorously. Then without warning she grabbed Ron and started to rub his nose.

"OW, gerroff mum, what are you doing?" Ron complained, trying to pull away. Molly held on tighter.

_'Poor Ron,'_

"Ronald stop squirming, you got something on your nose." Molly snapped. I giggled as Ron rolled his eyes.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes at me, young man," Molly threatened. Ron gave a gasp.

"Ickle Ronniekins got something on his nosey?" A mocking voice sounded out behind me. I turned to see Fred and George standing behind me.

"Shut up," Ron snapped, steeping away from Molly, his nose now a bright red color.

Fred and George snickered and then turned to me. They grinned and George remarked, "Cedric wants to know if you want to ride with him and his friends."

_'What, did I hear right?' _

"Oh," I said looking surprised.

"So what are you going to say?" Fred asked me.

"I'll take the answer to him, myself." I chirped, "Just show me the way."

_'No way I'm going to let them take it, they might change it!'_

So Fred and George reluctantly gave me the directions and I turned and walked off, hoping to not be back in time to get Molly's ration of food.

As I walked down the corridor, I was grabbed from behind and pinned up against a wall.

_'What the hell?'_

"Ahh, Keys, did you miss me?" a silky voice whispered into my ears.

"Flint," I growled, "No, I didn't miss you and let go of me."

"Aww, don't be like that Hal, I know you do," Marcus Flint, a fellow third-year Slytherin male whined roughly nuzzling my neck.

"Shut up, Flint, cause I don't" I hissed feeling a little sick. I tried to get to my wand. "And never call me Hal." I spat. Flint started to straddle me. I let out a little whimper.

_'Oh god, somebody help!'_

Just then a commanding voice sounded out, "Let go of her Flint,"

Flint looked up hurriedly and I felt him back off just a little.

"Oh it's just you Diggory, what do you want?" Flint drawled seeing who is was and regained his composition. I turned my head just a little to get a glimpse of Ced. He was holding at his wand and pointing it right at Flint.

"Humm, let's just day, get off her and nobody will get hurt?" Ced growled.

"How about not?" Flint mocked, "I like what I am doing now, and I have no intention of stopping." I let out another small whimper.

"Well then somebody will get hurt, won't they?" Ced threatened. A few sparks flew out of his wand.

Apparently Flint thought better of it and moved away. But he roughly kissed me on the cheek and mused, "See you later, love."

When he left, I sagged on to the floor, I felt the train move. A shadow loomed over me. I looked up to see Ced, holding out his hand. I grabbed it and he heaved me up.

"You ok?' Ced whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I whispered hoarsely, "This is the second time you save me."

"Really? What's the first time?" Ced asked curiously.

I gave a small laugh, "The first time was from getting crushed by my trunk."

"Oh, right," Ced mused. I chuckled again.

"By the way, I have an answer to your question." I informed him.

"Humm…oh right….so?" Ced inquired.

"Of course I'll ride with you guys," I said.

"Really?" Ced exclaimed.

"Really." I confirmed.


	10. Quidditch Meeting

**Ch 10**

**Oliver Wood's POV**

I sat in my compartment looking at my Quidditch badge. Was I really ready for this? Last year, Charlie Weasely was the one who wore it. I was surprised and pleased to find it in my letter. As I looked up, I saw a tall, black-haired girl came whizzing by.

"Keys, Hailey Keys!" I called out. Hailey stopped.

"Hey there Oliver, what's up?" she asked, giving me a dazzling smile.

"Come here, I need to show you something," I exclaimed. She obliged. As soon as she stepped into my compartment, I pulled out mu badge.

"Wow, Ollie, you did it!" Hailey cried, throwing her arms around my neck.

"Thanks, Hal… but I can't breathe." I wheezed out, patting her on the back.

"Oh, sorry," Hailey giggled, sitting back down, "So what can I help you with my captain?"

"Well, I want to have a meeting, with the others, so can you get Fred and George, while I get Alicia and Angelina?" I asked.

"Sure," Hailey mused, getting up, and headed out the door.

"I'll see you in 10 minutes!" I yelled after her.

"Only if I find them fast enough!" Hailey called over her shoulder and disappeared as a group of people came flowing out to the candy trolley.

I chuckled, and walked in the opposite direction. Within a few minutes, I found Alicia and Angelina, who were talking in a compartment, not far from mine. I knocked on the door.

"Hey ladies, can I interrupt you for a minute?" I asked gallantly. Both of them looked up and smiled.

"Hi, Ollie what's up?" Alicia chirped.

"I want to have a quick meeting in my compartment." I said, "So are you two coming?" Both of them nodded. We chatted as we walked toward my compartment. When we got there, I pulled out my badge and showed it to them. Alicia and Angie gave similar reaction to it as Hailey's.

"Congrats, Oliver, when did you get it?" Angie asked.

"Right after my 15th birthday," I joked.

After a few minutes, a warily looking Hailey came in with Fred and George.

"Where have you been?" I asked impatiently.

"I got cornered by Flint again," spat Hailey, a dark look spreading on her face, "I'm telling you, he won't leave me alone!"

"Then how did you escape?" Angie asked.

"Cedric," was Hailey's only reply.

"What, you mean the tall, silent, Hufflepuff?" Alicia squeaked. Hailey nodded.

Angie interjected, "I heard he is also very good looking too!" Hailey let out a small chuckle. I rolled my eyes.

"Guys and gals, we aren't here to talk about boys, we are suppose to be talking about the Quidditch tryouts!" I cried.

"What tryouts?" Fred asked.

"The seeker tryouts," Hailey explained, "Charlie left last year remember?"

"Oh those, right!" George mused, "I forgot that Charlie left." Angie snickered.

"I can't believe you forgot, he's your own brother for heaven sakes." She exasperated.

"Well, we have too many people in our family," Fred defended George.

"Guy, guys calm down," I said quickly, hoping not to have a fight on the very first day of school, "It's ok, things slip from people's minds every day."

Alicia patted Angie's arm. "It's ok Angie, Oliver's right, lighten up."

Angie nodded, "Sorry George,"

"Not a problem," George replied back.

"So if everything set, can we begin?" Hailey asked with a smile.

"Of course," I grinned back, "So when do you think we can have the tryouts?"

"Well," Angie said, "We have to have it a few weeks before the first game that's for sure." The rest nodded.

Suddenly Hailey remember something for she cried out, "Hey Oliver, did you get the list of wanna-be's yet?"

"No why?" I asked.

"Oh, because I asked McGonagall to give it to you in June." She clarified.

"It must have sipped her mind then," I shrugged. Hailey nodded.

"So, if that's all can I leave?" Hailey then asked.

"Why?" I inquired.

George and Fred let out a snicker, "She wants to go find lover boy,"

Hailey colored, "Just shut up you two."

I let out a laugh too, "OOOO, Our little Hailey has finally landed herself with a boy."

With that, Fred and George howled even harder.


	11. Kidnapped

**Ch 11**

**Hailey's POV**

I watched Oliver. Fred and George laugh, feeling embarrassed. I turned my attention toward the other two girls. Alicia gave me a pitied look.

"I'm sorry; Ollie is sometimes such a git." Alicia apologized. After all she was Oliver's girlfriend.

"It's ok, Ali, it's not your fault you got landed with such a boyfriend." I teased. Oliver fell silent and glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

Then Angie interrupted out little staring contest. "Hal, don't let Ced wait for you!"

I turned to glare at her. "I'm not going out to see him," I emphasized the '_him'_ part; "I'm going to see the twins' little brother!"

"You're going to….WHAT?" Fred and George gasped at the same time. I just waved and skipped out the door. As soon as I got out the door, I felt a hand go over my mouth again and was dragged toward an open door.

_'What the fuck?' _

When my kidnapper finally stopped, I found myself staring at three very tall Slytherin boys. To my dismay, I was also tied around the wrist and legs.

"Pusey, Avery, Flint, what the fuck are do three doing?" I yelled, my fiery temper had finally caught up with me. To my surprise, they all calmly looked up at me.

"Well love," Flint drawled wickedly, "I just wanted to have some fun with you." I immediately glared at him.

"_FUN, _You call this fun, kidnapping me and tying me up?" I continued yelling. Pusey and Avery started to look worried. They whispered something to Flint. But, Flint however was enjoying it and dismissed their comment with a wave of his hand.

"Love, calm down," he began. But I cut him off.

"NO, I WON"T CALM DOWN AND STOP CALLING ME LOVE!!!" I roared. Flint ignored my last comment.

"Whatever you say love, all you have to do is admit you love me and I will let you go." He leaned over and whispered into my ears. I couldn't believe my ears.

"Never," I spat glaring at him. Ice blue eyes meeting dark gray ones.

"Well then, I won't let you go, but come on, you know you really want to say it." Flint slowly sighed again, this time his voice was overloaded with honey. I was now really mad.

But suddenly I had an idea, "Well, I would really want to say that, but I feel really uncomfortable in these ties. If you take them off, I will say it." I murmured seductively into Flint's ear. I heard his swallow and groan softly as my minty breath washed over him. I painfully felt something throb by my leg. I shook my head to clear it.

_'EW, Gross I think I'm going to puke.'_

I heard Flint murmured some spell. Then I felt the binding get loose and fell off; I sighed with relief and rubbed my wrist and ankle.

"Thanks and now for your payment…" I started by trailed off and glanced at Avery and Pusey. They were looking away, out the window. I smiled, and looked back at Flint. His eyes were closed. It was the perfect time to bail the scene. With that, I quickly got up and dashed out the door.

"Bye," I laughed as I rushed down the hall. Then I stopped, counted to 5 slowly and waited.

1...2…3…4…5

Right on cue, I heard one large yell and then running feet. I snickered, then quickly dived into a compartment and closed the door.

"Ummm, hi Hailey?" a voice greeted me from behind. I whipped around to find Ron and the boy from the platform.


	12. A New Friend

**Ch 12**

**Ron's POV**

Hailey looked up at me and Harry in surprise. Then she pressed a finger to her mouth and looked through the glass cautiously.

"Ummm, what is going on?" I asked in a shushed voice. Hailey looked intensely out of the glass. Suddenly 3 boys appeared.

I could hear them complaining, "I just saw her a moment ago, I think she must have went into this compartment." Hailey froze; it didn't even look like she was breathing.

Another boy looked in, "Nah she's not in here, and I only see two first-years."

"Oh, then she must have gone to Diggory's compartment." The last boy suggested. They all nodded and raced down the hall. Hailey slowly stood up and sat down next to Harry.

"Thanks for not saying anything you guys," she murmured.

"No problem, that's what friends are for right?" I grinned. Hailey smiled back.

"So, I think you already know that I'm Hailey Keys, but I don't know you, so you are?" Hailey said with a smile turning to Harry.

Harry blinked and then said, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Hailey's eyes widen by a fraction, but then she smiled again.

"Nice, to meet you Harry." She beamed. Then she looked around our compartment. She surveyed the pile of treats next to me.

"You can have some if you want," Harry automatically announced. Hailey smirked. I rolled my eyes. She really did know how to make males do whatever she wants for her.

_'Pathetic' _

Hailey grabbed a packet of Chocolate Frogs. I knew she had a liking for them. She gently opened the box and took a bite out of the frog, decapitating it. Then she closed her eyes and let out a happy sigh.

"I miss eating chocolate frogs," she mused softly.

"Well it's because you are so obsessed into chocolate, that mum won't let you have too much." I quipped. Hailey gave me a sad puppy dog look.

"You know too much about me." She tisked softly. Harry laughed and finished his licorice wand. Just then a boy came in, along with two huge boys.

"So it's true then, there was a rumor going around; Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Hailey jumped up.

"So what if the rumors are true?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'm just here to see if he made the right kind of friends." The boy drawled, "By the way, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Then he looked closer at Hailey, paled and took a step backwards.

"Are you Hailey Keys?" he squeaked. Hailey nodded, her ice blue eyes turning into slits.

"Yeah I am and why do you care?" she hissed venomously.

"Well, hum….Ahh" was all Malfoy could say before he fled.

"Wow," I muttered, "You really scared him to death," I was totally confused.

"Umm what just happened?" Harry asked quietly.

Hailey sighed, "It's just my last name," she explained, "My dad is a top auror, working for the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge." Harry turned to me, and I nodded in conformation.

"Yeah, we're lucky to have Mr. Keys on our side; you don't want to fall to the other." I whispered darkly again. Harry nodded and shivered again.

"So, your advice is to not follow You-Know-Who?" he inquired.

"Exactly," Hailey advised.

A few moments later a girl came in with a boy.

"Neville has lost a toad, as anybody seen it?" I shook my head no.

"Sorry I didn't," Harry apologized, "But if we do, we'll notify you." With a nod, the girl and Neville hurried away.

"Why do you have to be so polite?" I grumbled.

_'He's wayyyy too nice' _

"It's because it's not nice to not be polite Ronald," Hailey said smacking me on the head, "Well boy's it's nice to meet you, but I thinks it's time for me to go."

"Really, Hailey?" Harry asked pleadingly, "Do you really have to go?" Hailey opened the door to look out. She whipped her head back it and slammed the door closed.

"Ahh, maybe I'll just stay a little longer."


	13. Three Times the Charm

**Ch 13**

**Hailey's POV**

_'I knew it, it's is bad, this is bad'_

I sighed and plopped down on the floor again. Uh-oh, the three stupid Slytherin boys where very close in finding me, at my hiding place.

I glanced at Harry and Ron. They both had a very concerned look on their face.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked.

"NO" I let out in a strangled voice, "why can't they leave me alone."

"Who can't leave you alone?" Harry asked confused.

"Avery, Pusey and Flint," I explained rolling my eyes and then throwing myself flat on the floor. For, at that very moment Flint, Avery, and Pusey had stopped in front of our door.

_'I'm dead, I'm dead'_

"Well Flint, we have checked every one of them and Keys is not in any." I heard Avery grunted.

"She can't be off the train can she?" I heard Flint snap.

"Of, of course not boss," Pusey whimpered cowardly. I could imagine him bowing before Flint, his shoulders hunched down.

_'Wow I feel sorry for him'_

To tell you the truth, I did feel sorry for Pusey sometimes, but right now I cared only for me. Suddenly I heard another voice joining them. It was Cedric!

"Why are we all gathering around this compartment door, guys?" Ced asked.

"Well, we were looking for Hailey, but it seems that she has disappeared."

"Humm really?" Ced asked as amusement lathered thickly in his voice. I knew that he knew why I was missing.

"That's what I think, Diggory, anything wrong." Avery snapped.

Flint, who didn't want a fight, hissed, "Shut up, Avery."

Then he said obviously to Ced, "Diggory, actually we looked everywhere except for this compartment."

_'Shit, shit, shit'_

"Oh," I heard Ced said, a feint surprise now entering his voice, "Do you want me to check for you?"

I let out a soft, inaudible sigh of relief.

"Err, sure if you want Diggory; tell us if you see her."

"Sure thing," I heard him say and then saw him opening the compartment door open a little. He saw me on the floor in a tiny ball. When I made eye contact with him, he nodded just a fraction of an inch.

Then he mouthed, "Come just a little closer please,"

"No way," I mouthed back, not wanting to get caught.

"Please, just trusted me," Ced, mouthed back, looking distressed now.

I sighed and rolled toward him. He then bended down and while pretending to tie his shoes, he tapped me hard on the head with his wand muttering the Invisible spell. My eyes widen it disbelief.

_'Why hadn't I thought of that?' _

After that, he swiftly stood up and backed into the room; prodded me with his feet, as a signal to move out of the way.

"See boys, you where right!" he cheerfully said with a smile.

"Ahh, we are?" Flint asked stupidly.

"Yeah, Hailey has diffidently disappeared," Ced confirmed with a slight smirk, "or you just didn't check the bathrooms," he added as an alternate.

Then he turned, as if talking to Ron and Harry; (I knew he was really talking to me) and added in a quite whisper, "People always hid there when they don't want to be found." Ron and Harry laughed, while the Slytherin just stood there looking confused.

"Ahh thanks Diggory," Pusey grunted after a minute, "Come on you guys let's go and check the bathrooms." The other nodded in agreement and hurried after him leaving Ced behind, with a humored look on his face.

When they left, I let out a huge laugh that was dangerously close to burst from me before.


	14. Visible Again

**Ch 14**

**Cedric's POV**

Some where close to me, I heard Hailey burst into very loud laugh. The boy with red hair looked nervous and the boy with black hair looked amused.

"Hum, whoever you are, can you turn her back?" the boy with red hair asked.

"Sure, I like her better visible anyway," I agreed. The red-haired boy looked a ton happier.

"So umm Hailey… can you tell me where you are so I won't…." I trailed off blushing, finishing with a lame, "….You know." Hailey chuckled.

"Very well then Ced, for your sake. I am right behind you, and my head is just about your eye level." Hailey mused.

I turned around, reached over slowly and gently tapped the air around my eye level. My wand connected with something hard.

"Ow, good you found my head," Hailey bemused, "But there's no need to hit it so hard."

"Sorry, my bad," I mumbled and tapped her head again, this time saying the counter curse. Within a few moments Hailey reappeared before me, a tiny blush coloring her cheeks.

'_Aw, she looks so cute'_

"Ah, much better, thanks. Now I can see myself." She grinned. Her blush darkened as when I grinned back. Self-consciously, she down next to the black-haired kid, and muttered to herself about getting a grip.

"No problem," I replied sitting down next to the red-haired kid, who scooted over; the nervous look returned to his face.

Hailey saw it and laughed her bell like voice ringing, "Ronald, Ced isn't going to curse you or anything, there's no need to run away." Ron looked at me and I nodded. Unwillingly, he moved a little closer to me.

"I promise I won't bite… hard." I teased him. Ron went white and leaped across the room, and sat down beside Hailey. The black-haired kid roared with laughter. Ron gave him a dirty look.

"Shut up, Harry." He mumbled. I bit my lip to prevent myself from laughing. I minor chuckled left me, but I managed to cover it up with a cough.

Hailey grinned at me. "Nice one," she commented.

"Thanks, but I do bite,"

Hailey also went pure white. I shook my head. "My, aren't you all so gullible." I sighed. Then I winced as Hailey punched me in the arm.

"Ced," she whined, "It's not nice to scare people."

"I'm sorry, but it was funny watching your reactions." I apologized. Hailey glared at me. I gave her a smile. She rolled her eyes, but then smiled back.

"Fine, apology accepted….this time."

Just then the compartment door opened again. A girl with very bushy hair, stood by the door.

"Oh, it's you lot again," she sighed. My eyebrows shot up and I gave Hailey a look that plainly said, "what's up with her?" Hailey shrugged.

"Hello again," Hailey chirped politely, "Sorry, but I don't know your name to greet you properly." The girl looked taken back, and so did I.

'_Wow, she can be so nice sometimes' _

"Well, if you must know, I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" the girl said, looking around the room.

"I'm Hailey Keys, this is Cedric Diggory," I nodded as Hailey introduced me. Then she went on, "And over there, the one with red hair is Ronald Weasley, and the one with black hair is Harry Potter." Hermione's eyes went big when Hailey mentioned Harry's name.

"Harry, as it Harry Potter?" she squealed. Harry nodded. I decided that that was my cue to go. I looked over at Hailey and with my eyes, I motioned to the door. She nodded and got up.

"Harry, Ron, umm… Hermione, Ced and I are going, so see you guys later?" she asked.

"Sure," Ron nodded and rolled his eyes slightly at Harry, "If you're not going to spend all your time with the twins." Hailey sighed.

"Ok, then." With that, Hailey and I walked out of the compartment.

'_I swear I heard her say "git".'_


	15. Cat Almost Out Of The Bag

**Ch 15**

**Hailey's POV**

_'Wow, I can't believe Ron, one minute he was a nice, and another he turned all bratty' _

"Hailey?" I heard Ced said quietly, beside me.

"Yeah?" I answered, looking up at him, my blue eyes watering just a little.

"Are you ok?"

I felt myself blush. "Yeah, I good, why do you ask?"

"Well, you're just a bit quite," Ced observed, "And your eyes are watering."

"Oh," I said, looking down at my feet, "Really I ok, but thanks for your concern." I brushed a few stray tears away.

"Oh, ok then," Ced shrugged and stopped in front of a compartment. I looked up to see it was mine.

"Here we are," he said opening the door for me.

"Thanks," I blushed again, as our hands brushed against each other. I quickly went in, without any more trouble.

As we sat down, I drew a breath and blurted out, "Ced, why are you spending so much time being with me and saving me from so many accidents?" Ced smiled my favorite half-smile. My heart beat sped up.

"So are you saying you don't like my company?"

"No, no I didn't mean that," I replied hastily, "I mean, why are you being so nice to be all of a sudden?" Ced's eyebrows knitted together, confused.

"Are you saying that I shouldn't be nice to you?"

"No, ah, never mind." I said blushing and shook my head, "It's too hard to explain," Ced laughed.

_'Damn it, why does his laugh have to be so mesmerizing?' _

"Hailey, Hailey, it's ok. I know what you are trying to say," Ced grinned.

"Ah you do?" I asked falteringly.

"I'm doing all of this, because I like you."

"WHAT?" I squeaked.

"Never mind." Ced quickly amended, blushing, "I said, that I am doing this because you are a friend."

"Oh," My heart sank. I really thought maybe I had a chance with him. I looked out the window. I realized that it was getting dark and the train was slowing down.

"Maybe I should change," I mumbled, feeling dejected all of a sudden. I just wanted him to leave.

"Of course," Ced said in a seducing, silky tone. My head jerked around, I looked over at him and saw that he had a smirk on his face. I immediately knew what he wanted to do. My heart sped up again.

"No, you can't!" I squealed, "If you don't leave, I won't change." Ced gave me a pouty look.

"Nope," I was firm on not being seen naked, by a boy.

"Fine, I'll leave." Ced mused, getting up, "But remember, you're coming to sit with me and my friends." I nodded my head it a quick bob.

With that, he left the compartment. But then he stopped. For to my total surprise, he looked back and winked at me. I stared back at him with a blank face. I felt myself heating up again.

He mouth, "Payback time." Then with another wink, he walked away. I blinked a few more times, trying to remember what I had did. But I couldn't, my mind was completely blank.

_'Did he just do, what I think he did?' _

I finally stood up after a few seconds later. I found myself a bit wobbly. I took a few deep breaths and got to work in changing into my uniform. I froze, suddenly realizing something.

_'I have a crush on Cedric Diggory!' _


	16. Falling For Her

**Ch 16**

**Cedric's POV**

I wandered back into my compartment. Roger was sitting in it reading a book. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey there Diggory, did you have fun saving Hailey?" he asked smug.

"How did you know, I was saving her?" I replied surprised.

"I have my ways." Roger smirked. I rolled my eyes; he was being ridiculous as usual.

"Whatever Davis,"

"So, are you going to sit with Hailey?" Roger suddenly asked.

"Of course I am, unless you want me to sit you in the carriage." I admitted with a blush. Roger shook his head.

"Nah, I'm a big boy Ced, go and have fun."

"Thanks," I mumbled dryly, "You know that I won't be doing anything 'fun' right?"

"Yeah right, I'm sure you can find a way." Roger grinned. I rolled my eyes. I looked out the window and watched the trees past by. My mind was reeling with questions of my own.

'_Do I really like her?' 'Why did I change my mind about telling her that I liked her?' 'Does she like me back?' 'What's going to happen if I actually told her that I like her?' _

With a sigh, I got up to change into my own uniform. When I walked back in, Roger too had changed and was still reading a book.

"Bloody Ravenclaw," I joked. Roger looked up at me and glared.

"Shut up, freaking Hufflepuff."

After some time as the train slowed down and pulled into the Hogmade station, I got up frustrated and headed out the compartment door. Roger watched me with a smile on his face.

"Have fun Ced." He mused and then returned to his book. I just gave him a look; which thankfully he didn't see and walked out. I walked into Hailey's compartment and saw her fixing her tie. I stood there watching her, not making a sound. Hailey's raven hair flowed down her back; her uniform fitted her form perfectly. She seemed to have a wondrous glow around her. I reached up and knocked on the compartment door's frame. She looked up with a smile.

"Hey there, Mr. Diggory," she murmured, putting on her robes.

"Hello, Miss Keys." I replied in teasing politeness, "Read to go?"

She looked down at her feet before looking back up at me, with a smile. "As ready as I will ever be." Hailey promised.

"Well then, shall we go?" I asked. She nodded and went out in front of me. We silently got off the train and walked toward the carriages. I stopped in front of one and opened the door. I looked over and Hailey and found her standing at the head of the carriages.

"What are you doing?" I asked amiably. She looked up and I saw tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" I asked quickly, walking to her and gently pulled her into a hug. Again, without thinking about it, until it was too late.

'_Crap, what am I doing?'_

"Ahh, I-I'm so sorry about that." I stuttered, pulling away awkwardly. Hailey shook her head as she wiped her eyes.

"No, no, you didn't do anything; I was just remembering my grandmum."

"Oh," Then the thought hit me. "Where you looking at the terrestrials?" Hailey nodded.

"Grandmum died about a month ago, and I sat at the foot of her bed watching her past."

"I'm sorry, you have my condolences," I mumbled pulling her into another hug. This time she accepted it gratefully.

"Thanks," Hailey whispered. I gently led her to the carriage and helped her up. She gave me a timid smile and whispered another "thanks."

"Not a problem," I murmured as I pulled myself into the carriage too. We sat there in comfortable silence, until I broke it, smiling.

"So,"

Hailey looked up at me, "So what?"

I chuckled, "I wonder why I never talked to you before; you are pretty interesting." That made Hailey blush.

"You think I'm interesting?"

"Well duh, I mean, you are like really smart, funny and beautiful, at the same time." I continued, looking out the window. I sneaked a peek at Hailey. She was studying her skirt intently; a blush appeared on her cheek.

"Hailey, are you ok?" Hailey looked up at me, her blue eyes sparking.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied with her dazzling smile.

Unexpectedly she leaned over. I could feel her breath on my cheek. Yes, she was that close and I found myself not breathing. There was only an inch of a gap between us. I looked into Hailey's now very blue eyes and found myself drowning in its depths.

'_My, they are the same color as the ocean,'_

I took a deep breath, and slowly closed the gap, pressing my mouth firmly against her very soft one. Hailey's eyes fluttered close, and I heard a soft sigh. I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her completely off her seat and onto my lap. I felt Hailey's hand tangling in my hair, pulling me closer. She deepened the kiss forcefully and a small moan of pleasure, escaped my lips. I wanted to die right there and then. I knew I shouldn't be doing this, but I bit her lip gently, yet hungry, pleading for entry.

'_Dear gods, how can I possibly stop kissing her?' _

At that very moment, Hailey pulled hastily away, as if coming back into reality and slid quickly off my lap. She sat back down, onto her own seat and looked hurriedly out the window. I saw her cheeks burn bright red.

"S-sorry," she whispered miserably, quite out of breath, "I didn't mean for that to happen, I just got carried away."

Before I could say anything, the carriage stopped and Hailey opened the door and raced off, leaving me stunned in my seat. I wanted to jump out and go after her. But with everyone around, it was very hard to do.

'_Shit, I had fallen for Hailey Keys,' _


	17. Confusion

**Ch 17**

**Hailey's POV**

I left Cedric as quick as possible, without drawing much attention.

'_Hailey, __**Hailey,**__ HAILEY, you are such an idiot!'_

I was swamped with mix emotions. Part of me wanted to go back and snog him senseless, but another part of me just wanted to disappear into the ground and never be found again. With a heavy sigh, I followed the rest of the students into the castle and sat down at my usual place at the table. A few minutes later, Angie and Alicia, both took seats next to me.

"What's up girl?" Angie asked me, her brown eyes sparkling.

"The sky," I muttered dully, closing _my_ eyes. When I opened it, I saw Angie share a look of surprise with Alicia.

"Is something wrong?" Alicia asked in concern, while patting me on the back.

"No, nothing is wrong." I quickly lied, pulling a smile on my face. But Angie and Alicia knew me too well.

"Yeah, right, you have your fake smile on again." Angie noted, "Now spill."

'_Stupid friends,'_

I grimaced slightly and cast a look toward the Hufflepuff table, Ced wasn't there yet.

"Oh, ok you got me," I sighed reluctantly, looking back at the two girls, "I kissed Cedric."

"You did _WHAT_?" Angie and Alicia squealed, clapping their hands together, looking really excited.

"I _kissed_ Cedric Diggory," I mumbled again. My face grew red, as Angie gave me a huge hug.

"Well done, girl," She mused, "So what's with the long face?"

"Ahh, I didn't mean to," I explained, "It sorta just happened, you know."

"Oh, I see," Alicia said biting her lips, to hide her silly smile "And now you are confused."

"Exactly," I nodded and cast another glance at the Hufflepuff table. He still wasn't there; I sighed. Angie and Alicia followed my gaze.

"I wonder where he is," Angie muttered; Alicia shrugged.

"Wondering about whom, being where?" A voice asked. We all looked up to see, Oliver, Fred and George. I looked around, and saw that the hall was almost filled. There were only a few students hurrying to get it.

"Nothing, Georgie," Angie replied sweetly, batting her eyes. We all laughed in amusement. That was typical Angie, flirting with George as always.

"No seriously, who are you looking for?" Fred asked.

I kicked both Angie and Alicia under the table and mouthed, "Don't tell!"

But I groaned when Alicia spilled the beans. Fred and George gave each other thumbs up over Angie's head, when she finished telling them.

"Ha, ha we knew it!" Fred crowed, giving me a smirk. It was soo big; I wondered how he could manage it.

"Sure, sure, so what are you going to do about it?" I said coolly.

Fred and George shared a look, and said at the same time, "You'll see." I sighed and shook my head.

Oliver rolled his eyes, "God, you two, you guys are soo immature."

"We know that," Fred piped, "and we are proud of it!" George finished. When they said that, the rest of us complained at the same time.

30 minutes later, when all the students finished filing into the room, the front door opened and all the little first years came in.

"Oiy, there's Ron and little Harry," George informed me, pointing.

"Yeah that's great," I said mockingly; I was still a bit mad.

"We told Ron, that we had to fight a troll to get sorted." Fred chuckled.

"Ahh, you idiots," Alicia mused, "Now I bet the poor boy is worrying half to death."

I looked closer at Ron. Indeed, he looked sick and green. I closed my eyes, remembering my first time here.

_~Flashback~_

_I walked down the aisles with both of the twins at my side. They were talking to each other quietly. I didn't pay much attention to them. I looked toward the front of the line. There stood a three legged stool and on top of it was a hat. I as watched it, it began to sing:_

_**Here is another year, **_

_**Filled with anticipations!**_

_**I'm sorry to announce, **_

_**There will be no more vacations.**_

_**So let me inform you, **_

_**Which houses are which?**_

_**And let me tell you, **_

_**Which one is your niche?**_

_**Hufflepuffs are kindhearted,**_

_**And Slytherins, they're cool. **_

_**Ravenclaws are brave.**_

_**And Gryffindors, don't ask them to duels**_

_**So come on, don't be shy.**_

_**SO come on up, **_

_**I'm sure; it's not going to be a good bye! **_

_I smiled, when the hat stopped singing. Everybody broke into cheers and applauses. Professor McGonagall hushed them and began calling each of the student's names. When it was my turn, I walked slowly up and sat down._

_**Well look who we have here; Miss Hailey Keys.**_

"_Umm. Hi?" I wondered._

_The hat chuckled.__** No need to be this afraid, I won't bite.**_

"_Really?" I wanted to know._

_**Really, **__The hat confirmed.__** So where shall I put you?**_

"_Anywhere really, would be fine," I had replied._

_**Anywhere?**_

"_Yes, anywhere,"_

_**Well then for your boldness, you shall do well in GRYFFINDOR!**_

_With that, I hopped down and went toward the Gryffindor table. A few minutes later, Fred and George got sorted into Gryffindor too._

_~Flashback Ended~_

"Hailey?" Angie's voice cut through my thoughts. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"Yeah, Angie?" I asked.

"Well, Ced is looking at you," she half muttered, have laughed. I gave her a glare, but chose to look over anyway. Cedric _was _looking at me. When he saw me, catching him staring at me, he quickly looked toward the front of the Great Hall. I hid my smile that was trying to come out.

'_This year is going to be a strange one for sure!'_


	18. Sorting Things Out

**Ch 18**

**Fred's POV**

As I watched my dear little brother get sorted into a house, I noticed that Hailey was spending a lot of time looking over at the Hufflepuff table.

George poked me gently and mouthed "Look, Diggory is staring at Hailey!" I quickly looked over and indeed, Diggory was staring at Hailey with a strange look on his face. I whispered to Angie, on my right, who whispered something into Hailey's ear.

I watched in enjoyment as Hailey's head whip up and turn just in time to see Diggory looking at her. Diggory blushed and turned away. Hailey smiled smugly and turned back to face the front.

"What are you looking at?" she asked me shortly afterwards, see that I too was looking at her.

"Nothing, nothing," I replied innocently, "I was just wondering how you would look like after George and I finish our marvelous prank." Hailey's mouth dropped open. I reached over and gently closed it.

"Careful darling," George said boldly, "We don't want files to fly into your mouth would we, and beside I don't think flies taste good." Alicia let out a laugh.

"Very nice, George," I approved clapping him on the back, "But it would be funny to see that thought." I said as an afterthought. Hailey hissed under her breath.

"Oooh scary," George and I said at the same time and gave each other a smile.

Angie sighs and muttered something like, "Jerks."

"We heard that," George pointed out. I nodded; Angie shrugged, but gave us a glare.

Just then McGonagall called, "Potter, Harry!" The whole hall fell into an awkward silence. Afterward the whispering began.

"Harry? Did she mean _THE _Harry Potter?"

"No, it can't be true, can't it?"

"Wait, it is him!"

We craned our heads around as Harry walked past the Gryffindor table. _So_ it was the kid who we helped on the train.

"Hey George, it's him, the kid that we helped!" I whispered into his ear.

"Blimey, so he was Harry Potter." George mumbled, "I thought he was kidding."

Hailey gave a snort. "Why in the world would anybody kid about such a thing anyways?" she scoffed.

"I don't know, maybe to impress us?" I said hopefully. Oliver rolled his eyes again.

"Right, why would anybody want to impress you two anyways?"

"I know….It's because we are good looking?" George put in. When Angie elbowed him, he looked slightly confused.

"What?" George asked, feeling hurt. Angie just rolled her eyes.

"Well, we are smart too!" I added and received an elbow from Alicia.

"Ow, no need to do that." I complained, "I was just saying." Alicia gave me an "oh-shut-up" look.

Hailey suddenly complained; giving me and George a glare, "I want to know what it is saying!" "Hush you two, the hat's speaking!"

"My dear girl, why would you want to hear what that moldy hat has to say anyways," George asked. Hailey just hushed us and listened closely.

_**Humm, Difficult. Very Difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Nat a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness yes- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you? **_

I gulped just listen to the hat talk. It sounded very creepy for sure. I wondered how Harry felt, for he was the one sitting there.

_**Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that – no? Well if you're sure – better be GRYFFINDOR!**_

Hailey let out a great big sigh and George and I jumped up and shouted, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Hailey got up and gave Harry a big hug, and then she jumped away, as Sir Nick came into pat Harry's arm. I snickered at Harry's facial appearance. Hailey gave me a hard nudge.

"Shut up you two!"

I shrugged and turned back to the front of the room, holding my side.

'_Merlin, Hailey nudges hard' _

There were now only three people left to sort. Dean Thomas became another Gryffindor, and Lisa Turpin, a Ravenclaw. Then it was Ron's turn. I heard Hailey gave a sharp intake of breath. Ron looked pale green now.

"Poor Ron," she murmured softly.

"Aw, cheer up love, Ron's going to be ok." I sighed, patting Hailey on the back.

"Not, if he looks like that," Alicia pointed out, pointed at Ron, who was now pale white, "He looks like he is about to faint!"

"Well, hopefully he won't," Harry replied heatedly.

"Chill mate, he won't." George promised, "Ron's tougher that he looks." After a few seconds on the stool, the hat was ready to talk.

It took a deep breath and screamed, _**GRYFFINDOR!**_

Ron came down and collapsed onto the bench beside Hailey and Harry.

"Well done, Ron, excellent." Percy said pompously. I snickered again.

"Pompous Percy," I whispered to George, and received a deadly glare from Hailey.

"One more, word!" she mouthed, "you will wish you have never been born."

"Oooh is that I threat?" George asked slyly. Hailey harrumphed and began talking to Harry and ignored us for the rest of dinner.

I cracked up along with George. "Hailey, you can't even hurt a fly, alone us." Hailey turned red and scowled even more.

"Ok, ok stop teasing Hailey. Even if she can't hit hard…" Oliver grinned at Hailey who glared back in return, "I bet she knows an awful lot of spells!"

At that Hailey's anger melted and smiled at him. I pretend to gag slightly. George laughed and pounded me on the back.

"Wood, stop flirting with Hailey, or else Diggory's going to pound you into mush." I joked.

Hailey blushed and threw a quick glance at the Hufflepuff table. Diggory, who was obviously listening, gave her a wink. That that very moment George, Oliver and I all cracked up at the same time, making Hailey blush even redder. Everybody in the hall turned and looked at us. We calmly stared back and waved.

'_This year is going to be great, I just know it!'_


	19. Another Prank

**Ch 19**

**Hailey's POV**

I woke up the next morning with a headache. I looked over at Angie's bed and found it to be empty and the blankets had disappeared too.

_'Queer, was she even here last night?'_

I tried to remember what happened last night, but I couldn't. I swore softly to myself. Lucky my headache had started to ebb away.

Then I saw the note on my desk. It was from Angie. I can tell she wrote it quite quickly, for it was a bit messy and hard to read.

_**Dear Hailey, **_

_**Err… Don't be mad at me, please. I didn't do anything; it was entirely Fred and George's fault. Well… ok, maybe I did help a little, since you know they can't come into the girl's dorm. So, I slept in the common room yesterday, since I didn't want to be hexed awake the next morning. But, I must say you do look nice in white.**_

_**~Angie**_

'_What the fuck is she talking about?'_

I decided to take a shower. It was lucky to say that I had walked right past the mirror on my first entry to the bathroom. But I wasn't so lucky afterwards. When I got dressed halfway, I suddenly had an urge to look in the mirror. I walked over and let out a scream of fright and anger. My black hair was completely white, and my eyebrows where too! My scream woke up my dorm mates and they hurried over to see what was wrong.

Maria Evanesce asked, "Hailey, you ok?"

"No," I snapped, "If your hair and eyebrows are white, would you be ok?"

Maria blushed, "Yeah, maybe your right."

Evie Wong asked, "Do you know how this happened?"

I gritted my teeth, "You bet I do, damn Fred and George and their stupid 'I-told-you-so' prank."

"Fred and George Weasley did this to you?" both of them said at the same time, their eyes going wide. I nodded my head. My now white curls bounced in process.

"But, I thought you guys where best mates?" Evie questioned.

"Well," I answered with a shrug, "That's what you get for being their best mate." I gasped as that thought hit a nerve. We all burst out laughing.

"So what are we going to do about your hair now?" Maria asked after we stopped laughing.

"I guess we will just have to leave it white, since Fred and George might have changed the recipe for the potion and the time would be different." I suggested hiccupping. The other two sighed, as we walked out of the bathroom.

"Well, I have to agree with Angie, you do look nice in white." Evie peeped, reading the little note that Angie left for me.

"Sod off, Wong." I snapped.

"But you do," Evie insisted, and Maria nodded in agreement.

"Sure, sure," I sighed knowing that I can't argue with them, "Let's get dressed shall we?"

When we finally got down to the common room, we found Angie, Fred and George fully dressed and sitting in front of the fireplace whispering about something.

"Hello, you guys!" Evie chirped. It was funny to see them all jump three feet into the air.

"Jeez Maria, Evie, there is no need to scare is all to death." Fred said mockingly pretending to clutch his heart and fall back on the couch he was sitting in, hitting George in the back. Then he spotted me.

"Oh, there is a need to scare us to death then; Hailey how do you like your new hair color?" Fred continued. I glared at him and George and then attacked them both at the same time.

"YOU TWO," I screeched, "You two, are the biggest prat in the whole wide _freaking_ world!" I began to pound those two to pulp.

"Wow, I never hear Hailey swear in her whole life and now look, *OOF*, stop, _Hailey_, HAILEY KEYS!" George yelped as I elbowed him in the stomach. Fred somehow got free and pinned me to the ground.

"Hailey, please just try calm down, ok?" Fred pleaded, "The potion _will _wear off in a few more hours, I promise." I looked over at Angie, who was trying not to laugh. I glared at her. Then I looked up at Evie and Maria.

"Should I trust these prats?" I asked calmly.

"You might as well, because I don't think they will let you up if you won't." Maria giggled.

I glared at them too, and then turned back to Fred and George, "Ok, fine I believe you, now get off me please!"

Fred and George looked at each other and nodded. They stood up and each gave me a hand. I sighed and used them to lever myself up.

"Thanks, I guess," I mumbled and walked to the door. When I found the others not following me, I looked back and smiled, "Come on, let's get something to eat, I hungry!" They all smiled back and started to laugh; I joined in sometime afterwards, as we hurried toward the Great Hall for breakfast.

When we got into the hall, I found myself in the center of everybody's' attention, not just the Gryffindors. They all stared at my hair and started to ask questions. I answered as many as I could before I could burst in embarrassment.

Finally Percy came to my rescue, "Alright people, stop asking such stupid questions!" he snapped, "We all _now_ know it is a result of a pranking from Fred and George!" To my relief everybody nodded and when back to eating.

Thank Perc," I mumbled, "You are a lifesaver!" Percy grinned.

"I had to do something; you looked like you where about to burst." I nodded and blushed, my cheeks going real red.

'_You don't want to see me when I burst, ever.'_

The quiet moment didn't last long however. When Harry and Ron came in, the hall started to buzz with whispers again. Percy sighed and continued to eat.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" I asked in concern.

"I can't," Percy remarked sadly, "I don't think they will listen."

"Well, they listened when you told them off for me." I replied confused.

"This is different. Potter's case is popularly, you see and yours is purely…" Percy trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"And mine is purely out of curiosity." I finished for him. Percy nodded in relief.

"Exactly,"

"So he's not going to have a very easy year is he?" I asked looking toward Harry.

"No, he's not," Percy murmured sadly, "He is most defiantly not going to have an easy year." I patted Percy's shoulder.

"But you are going to try and keep a look out for him right?"

"I try, to the best of my abilities as Prefect." Percy responded enthusiastically.

"That's the spirit!" I smiled laughing and hugged him. Then I remembered something. I let go of Percy and turned to the Hufflepuff table to look for Cedric. I was no longer laughing, but I did keep my smile in place.

'_Well, I guess this year is not only going to be fun, but it's going to be challenging too.' _


	20. Thank You Mr Obvious

**Ch 20**

**Cedric's POV**

I looked at my times table and sighed.

'_Great, two hours straight with my least favorite teacher.'_

But then I looked closer.

_9'o clock- Potions w/ Gryffindor 10'o clock- Potions w/ Gryffindor 11'o clock- Charms w/ Slytherin 12'o clock- Lunch 1'o clock- Transfiguration w/ Ravenclaw 2'o clock- Herbology w/ Gryffindor 3'o clock- Care of Magical Creatures w/ Ravenclaw 4'o clock- Divination w/ Slytherin 5'o clock- History of Magic w/ Ravenclaw 6'o clock- Defense Against the Dark Arts w/ Gryffindor 7'o clock- Dinner 8'o clock- Free Period 9'o clock- Astronomy w/ Slytherin_

'_What's this? It's with Gryffindor! Well then at least I can spend two hours trying to make potions with….. Arrgg stop right there Cedric Diggory! There is no need to go on.' _

I shook myself out of my daydreams, and looked at my chart again, deciding that this year wouldn't be so bad.

Suddenly the bell rang; I jumped up and grabbed my stuff. I was soon hurrying out the door with the rest of the student population. Behind me a hand grabbed my shoulder. I spun around to see Roger.

"Oiy what's the rush?" he asked me. Then he saw my times table and grinned, "Well then, go on I'll see you later then." I smiled and hurried off. On the way down to the dungeon, I spotted Hailey and her friends. Apparently her friends saw me first for they all made excuse to leave. I saw my chance and stepped in beside her.

"Hey there Hailey,"

Hailey jumped and then blushed. "Oh, hey Ced."

"What's with your hair?" I asked winding one of my fingers into a curl and examining it. Hailey shrugged.

"It's one of Fred and George's prank for losing a bet with them." I smiled.

"Oh I see,"

"Yeah, it's a hair color changing potion."

"I can see that too," I smirked. Hailey punched me on the arm, but laughed.

"So you're going to potions too?"

I nodded, "Yep, and I having potions right afterwards too." Hailey smiled.

"I do too!"she said happily.

"What a coincidence?" I laughed.

"I _know_." Hailey replied in mock seriousness.

As we walked into the still empty potions room and Snape barked, "We're going to have assigned seats, so the chart is over here."

"Yes sir," Hailey replied walking over and taking a look. She soon blushed afterwards and sat it down. After that she sat down in the way back. I looked at her in puzzlement. I saw nothing embarrassing to where she sat. I walked over to the chart and realized exactly what had caused her blush.

_Back of Room_

**Sally P. Derek V. Angelina S. Richard W. Hailey K. Cedric D. Darcy R. Alex Q.**

**Mark N. Joan O. John U. Maria E. Thomas C. Evelyn W. Victor X. Elizabeth Y.**

**Brittany M. Fred W. Jaycee B. Tyler Z.** ** Heather B. George W. Luna T. Roger D.**

_Front of Room_

"So we are… err partners." I said awkwardly, setting down my bad next to hers.

"Yeah, we are." Hailey murmured quietly.

"Are you angry about that?" I asked misunderstanding her quietness.

"No, should I be?" she mused, her blue eyes twinkling.

"No –no, I like the way we are right now." I blurted.

"Then this is fine with me then." Hailey grinned.

I nodded dumbly and soon the rest of the class filed in.

George Weasley spied me and Hailey sitting together and purposely yelled across the room, "Oiy Hailey having fun where you are right now?"

Hailey opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it, as Snape walked in.

"So, we have another year together," he drawled, "and the same rules we had last year also applies to this year, _clear_?" All the students nodded their heads.

"Well then, open up your books to page 57. We are going to be staring a 'Youth-Changing' potion. You will have the rest of the two hours to prepare it. Go! " I silently opened my book. I looked at the page we were supposed to be on and saw that it was a very complicated potion. I prayed that Hailey was good at Potions, for I defiantly wasn't.

"Ced, Ced?" Hailey voice cut into my praying.

"Huh?" I asked, looking at her, my face turning red.

"We need the ingredients, so umm… can you get it for us, because I don't want to." She said flatly, but looked embarrassed.

"Sure, what do we need?" I replied smiling. Hailey wrote down the ingredients and gave me the list. I hurried to get all the ingredients. I passed Fred Weasley on the way and he smirked at me as I gathered the stuff. I shrugged it away and went back to my seat.

"Here," I said handing the burlap roots to Hailey.

"Good," she said in a strict voice taking it from me, "Now grind up the dried scarab beetles please." I nodded and did what I was told too. The two hours went past fairly quick, as Hailey and I did little talking and more brewing.

About 30 minutes before the last bell, we finally finished the potion.

"Ahh, finally you put in the last ingredient and then you are done!" Hailey said to me as the potion turned a turquoise color, after we put in the Sphinxes' hair. I ladled up some into our flask and corked it. I brought it up and landed to Snape.

"Humm, first one done I see, Miss Keys," he mumbled softly. I bet last year Hailey was always the first done, for he didn't look surprised. He just took out an old toad out of a pocket and placed a drop down its throat. With a 'POP', the toad became a wriggling tadpole. He then took another potion out of his pocket and placed another drop into the tadpole's mouth. With another 'POP' the old toad reappeared.

"Very good," he said nonchalantly, "Full points to you and Miss Keys, now you two may pack up." I blinked but nodded. I never had full points on a potion assignment before. I walked up to Hailey, who had already cleaned up and gave her a big grin.

"You knew he was going to give us full points?" I accused her, still grinning. She just smiled back slyly and closed her eyes. She nestled into her black hair, which was draped across her left arm.

'_Wait, black hair?' _

I just realized that her hair was back to normal.

"Hey your hair is black again!"

"Thank you for telling me that Captain Obvious." She giggled.

I sighed and shook my head laughing silently along with her.

'_Thank goodness, this year is starting out fine!' _


	21. A Fluy Situation

**Ch 21**

**Hailey's POV**

I don't know if I actually fell asleep in Potion's class, but the next thing I knew I was being shaken awake.

"I didn't do it!" I said as I bolted up in my seat. I heard a chuckle. I turned and glared at Cedric.

"You didn't do what?" Ced asked, as he pulled me from my seat, "Come on class is over." We walked out of the classroom.

"Ahh, nothing, nothing." I replied flustered, "I think it was from a dream of some sort."

"So you were sleeping in Snape's class!" Fred laughed as he fell in step with us.

"Did not," I replied, "Even if I did, we already finished what we were supposed to do." Fred rolled his eyes.

"So how did your potion go?" he then asked.

"Great as always!" I chirped.

George muttered something to Ced and he laughed, nodding his head in agreement.

"I am definitely happy I got to be her partner this year." After hearing Ced say that, I blushed hard. I hurried away pulling Fred and George along and called a hasty goodbye.

"What did you ask him?" I hissed at George, we were sitting in Binns's History of Magic class. Professor Binns is always so involved in his lectures that he never realized that nobody was listening. So if we could talk in low voices, we would not get caught.

"All I said to him was that he was lucky to get you as his partner in Potions." George replied smugly.

"Oh, and is that all you said?" I asked hotly, my ears heating up slightly.

"I swear that is all I said." George said sincerely.

"Fine," I said dropping the subject for now. I pulled out my chart, wondering how long till it the next class is. I glanced around the room; almost everyone was in a sleepy trance. I sighed.

"Fred, George, I'm being bored to death, let's do something." I begged. Fred's eyebrows shot up.

"Is Miss Goody-two-shoes, asking us for some help in living up the class?" He asked.

"Please, when have I become a good-two-shoe anyways?" I sighed, "And yes, let's do something."

"You know we might get in trouble and land it detention on the first day back." George warned.

"Fine if you two don't want to do anything, I'll do something myself!" I declared. Then I closed my eyes and thought about things that make me sick. After a few minutes, I heard someone shout my name.

"Hailey, Hailey!" I opened one eye.

"What?" I pretended to croak.

"You are very pale, and cold as ice." Lisa Quagmire of Ravenclaw, who was sitting next to me whispered, "Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"Umm," I said tiredly, I was beginning to feel a bit sick anyways, "Sure." I raised my hand in the air.

"Professor Binns?" I asked hoarsely.

"Ah yes Miss Keys?"

"May I go to the Hospital Wing, I don't feel too good." I watched silently as he looked me over.

"Very well, go quickly, Mister…. um, Weasley, please take Miss Keys to the hospital wing.

"Which one?" Fred asked wickedly, my head spun. I groaned. I didn't realize that I could actually make myself feel this sick.

"Anyone," Binns said anxiously, "Just please get her to the Hospital Wing."

"We both will go then," George said grabbing my arm and then dropping it almost at once.

"Ah Fred, it is defiantly not a good time to joke around, Hailey is defiantly not feeling right at all." Fred felt my head.

"Ah right George, let's get going!" He and George raced me out the door.

"What happened, Hailey?" Fred asked anxiously, "I thought you were joking about being sick."

"I don't know," I said weakly, wiping my mouth. I came out of the bathroom after up chucking. "I started as feeling ok, and now look; two are taking me to the hospital wing for real!" Suddenly my legs gave out, and I collapsed.

"Hailey!" George yelled in my ears.

"Geeze, no need to shout that loud, I not deaf you know," I muttered crossly.

"Oh good," Fred said, sprinting to the Hospital Wing, with me in his arms, "We thought you had passed out or something." I let out a small laugh, which ended up as a cough.

We got to the Hospital Wing in no time. Madame Pomfrey looked at me once and knew what was wrong.

"Dear, dear, have you been out in the rain lately?" I thought hard, and then I remembered. I nodded.

"I think I was in a thunderstorm a few days ago, without my coat, and I was accidently dunked in the duck pool by our house last week." I replied, letting out another cough.

My dear, I think you have caught the influenza."

"I have caught what?" I gasped.

"Influenza." Madame Pomfrey repeated, "Or the flu."

"Great, I knew I should have gotten the flu shot," I sniffled. Then I let out a sneeze. Madame Pomfrey sighed and turned to Fred and George.

"I suggest you to better leave, if you don't want to catch the flu; you know it is flu season after all."

Fred and George both nodded at the same time. "Yes ma'am" they babble and then rushed out the door, after saying goodbye.

I tried to get up, but found that it was hard to do. Madame Pomfrey gently pushed me back down.

"There there Miss Keys, I will have you better in no time, but there is just one question, did you past any of your body fluid to anybody in recent times?"

I automatically blushed.

'_Crap, Cedric, I shouldn't have kissed you, now you have the flu.'_

"Yes I may have," I whispered softly, trying hard not to make eye contact with Madame Pomfrey.

"Who?" was the simple question she asked.

"Cedric Diggory," was the simple answer that I gave..

"Then I might as well ask him to come to the Hospital Wing to a quick check up then, just in case." Madame Pomfrey mused.

I nodded, going red again. Then I sneezed and cough at the same time.

'_Ouch, I'm already having a rough start.' _


	22. Learning

**Ch 22**

**Cedric's POV**

It was nearly for lunch when I got a note from the Hospital Wing. It told me to get there as soon as possible. I looked up at the clock, five minutes before class ends. It wouldn't hurt leave, since I was already done.

I raised my hand. "Professor Flitwick, may I go to the Hospital Wing?"

"Why might you need to go?" Flitwick asked me, I showed him the note. "Well then, off you go." He said within second of reading it. I packed up and headed toward the Wing. On the way there, I met the Weasley twins.

"Aren't you supposed to be in History of Magic?" I asked.

"Ah, we had to go on an emergency trip to the Hospital Wing," Fred replied calmly.

"Yeah, I got a paper cut, while writing notes," George added, holding up his hand, which a bandage on it.

"Oh, ok then, see you two at lunch then," I said casually, and resumed my walk toward the Hospital Wing. Behind me, I could hear the two of them bickering.

"Hey, where did you get the bandage?" Fred asked.

"I nicked them, from Pomfrey." George snickered, "I knew we might need it for something."

I sighed, and then laughed. Fred and George Weasley sure know how to lie better than anyone.

I finally made it to the Hospital Wing and pushed open the door. On the far right, in a bed covered in blankets was Hailey. She saw me; gave a squeaked and dived under her covers.

Just then Madame Pomfrey appeared. "Ahh, Mr. Diggory, just the person I was looking for."

"You where looking for me?" I said confused.

"I just want to give you a little check up, just in case you might have the flu." She said offhandedly. I heard a soft sob from the corner where Hailey was in. Then I heard and sneeze and a cough. After that, it dawn on me.

_'Crap, I think I might have gotten the flu from Hailey. No wonder she is so upset now. She thinks that I might get angry at her.' _

Ah, so a checkup then," I agreed. Lucky for me, I had the flu shot, so I was kind of immune to it, but Pomfrey decided to give me the potion anyways, just in case. I wondered to the bed where Hailey was sulking in and pulled the covers back.

"Hailey," I said gently, "I'm not angry with you at all, for you didn't know you had the flu right?"

She looked at me, her blue eyes a little puffy. "But, I'm sorry anyways." She whispered, "I really shouldn't have done it."

I smiled, "No, it's ok really, I actually liked it." Hailey blushed, and looked away.

"Well, I guess you should just hurry up and get well," I said after a few more awkward minutes.

"Yeah, you should go and have lunch now," Hailey prompted. But when I didn't move, she laughed, "Go on I'm going to be fine."

I nodded and hurried out the door, just as the bell rang. I met up with my friends at the Hufflepuff table.

"Hey Ced, were did you disappear to?" Richard Wayne asked.

"Hospital Wing," I said.

At the moment, a kid from Ravenclaw told his fellow house, in a voice that could be heard throughout the school, "Did you know that Hailey Keys is in the Hospital Wing with the flu!"

Roger Hanes smirked as he turned to look at me, "I bet you skipped to visit her," My crush on her was now known throughout the whole entire Hufflepuff house.

'_How embarrassing!' _

"Cut it out Hanes, I didn't know about that, until I got there." I snapped, "I went because Pomfrey wanted to see me, for a checkup."

"Check up?" Victor Xane cracked, "For what, herpes?" I gave him a death glare.

"You know mate, I think Ceddy ol' boy really isn't up to that base yet, and I don't think he even asked her out yet!" Roger teased. I had enough.

"Shut the heck up you three and nobody will get hurt 'kay?" I hissed softly. They all gulped and nodded. I rarely make death threats to people, but when I do, it stays in their minds.

The rest of lunch went pretty well, and so did the rest of the day. I keep on thinking about what was discussed at lunch.

'_I really did like Hailey right? But why wasn't I brave enough to even ask her out?_'

I frowned at the question. Maybe I should put some gut into that problem before somebody else asks her. Really, the worst thing that could happen is that she would refuse. I sighed.

'No, I can't, and I'm just a big chicken.'

I groaned and flopped onto my bed. Victor sat down on his bed and grinned.

"Still trying to convince yourself that you don't like her?" he asked.

"No, it's quite the opposite, I'm trying to convince myself to go and ask her out." I informed.

"Well, you do have some problems, you know mate." Richard added.

"What kind?" I asked surprised.

"She loves pranks, and well, you don't somewhat," Roger mused.

"Oh, and don't forget that she is light hearted and very fun to be with." Victor added.

"Are you trying to say, that I'm not?" I growled, my temper flaring again.

"Nah. What we are trying to tell you is to lighten up and have fun once in a while and not just you know -- study all day and cooped up in the library." Richard said.

I heaved a sigh. "I knew there is something wrong with me," I muttered into my hands.

"Nothing is wrong; you just need to change your attitude on something." Roger proposed patting me on the back.

"I guess I can do that," I jibed, lifting my head up, from my hands.

"Good, you can start by not making any death threats, when people tease you. Laugh along with them. Also, don't glare." Victor informed.

"Alright and oh, I'm sorry I got angry with you for your innuendo joke." I nodded.

"No, no you had the right to get angry; it was really out of place anyway." Victor said in mock sadness. Then he laughed. I smiled and chucked along.

'_Boy do I have a lot to learn before I can ask out a girl.' _


	23. A Congratulation And A Proposition

**Ch 23**

**Hailey's POV**

After a week in the Hospital Wing, I was ready to get moving again. I finished all my home work that Fred and George brought for me. I endured all the pranks they set on me too. What I wanted to do now, was to give Fred and George the biggest prank in their whole entire life. But on the other hand, I didn't know what I wanted to do.

I was wondering around the school one Saturday when, a hand came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around my waist and tugged me into a broom cupboard. I gasped and fought a little till I found myself looking into the eyes of Cedric Diggory.

"Oh, sorry Cedric, why are you in here?" I asked feeling uncomfortable.

"I just want to ask you something," Ced muttered looking down at the floor.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked surprise.

"Ah… I want to ask you if-you-can-teach-me-potions." He said hastily, like it wasn't what he wanted to say in the first place.

"Oh, I guess, but you are good at it all ready, why do you want me to teach you?" I replied confused.

"Umm, I want to get better at it. Before you helped me, I never got an O in any of my potions assignment." Ced murmured.

"Oh I see, ok then, meet me in the Room of Requirements tonight around 8 after dinner?" I inquired sweetly.

"Sure, the Room of Requirements at 8," Ced said nodding his head, "I'll be there."

"Great, then it's a date." I smirked, backing out of the cupboard.

"Wait," Ced blurted out suddenly and grabbed me by the arm.

"Yes?" I smiled, looking up into Ced's face. Ced looked out the door quickly, then he leaned in and kissed my gently on the lips. Then he pulled away.

"It's something to remember me by, until we meet again later." Ced murmured softly into my ears, as he pulled me into a hug. Stunned, I could only let it happen. Ced let me go with a smile, and then he disappeared out of the door and around the corner. I let out a little sigh and slid to the bottom of the broom cupboard.

"Hailey why are you in here?" a familiar voice asked. I looked up to see Fred and George.

"Ummm," was all I could say. Fred sighed.

"Are you sure, you are fit to leave the Hospital Wing?" he asked.

"Yeah," George added, "You still seem to be a bit weird in the head."

"No. no, I'm fine," I said airily, pushing myself up, "So what did I miss over the week?"

Fred and George looked at each other, and then back at me. "Harry is the new seeker!"

"What?" I gasped. Two surprises in one day, that was too much for me.

"Yup, Oliver told us on Thursday, but you where in the Hospital Wing. Perhaps that is why you didn't know." Fred supplied.

I nodded. "That could be why."

"So how is he?" I continued.

"How is who?" Fred asked.

"Harry,"

"Ohhh, well we don't know yet, but the first practice is tomorrow at 7 in the morning." George replied.

"Whew, good thing it isn't today." I said in relief.

"Why is it a good thing, it's not today?" Fred asked curiously.

"Ahh, I have a study thing with Cedric." I peeped, blushing. Fred smirked.

"Are you sure it is a study thing and not something else?" George asked, his face twitching up in humor.

I gasped, "Fred and George get your head out of the gutter!" The twins howled on amusement. I tackled them out of the broom cupboard.

"Gits," I muttered, as I got up and started to march off to find Harry and congratulate him. I heard running feet and within seconds, the twins had caught up with me.

"Aww, don't get angry with us, we are sorry." Fred pleaded.

I ignored them and walked faster. Then I spotted Ced hurrying toward me. I sighed and smiled as he approached. Behind me, Fred and George had silently disappeared.

'_Damn it, you two, you had to leave me alone with him.'_

"Hey Ced," I smiled.

"Hailey I just heard that you got a new seeker!" Ced beamed.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Congrats," Ced said pulling me into another hug. I sighed softly.

"What's wrong?" he asked letting go of me.

"People are staring." I whispered.

"Oops," Ced gulped.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Ahh, well then, I'll see you later then." Ced said quickly, backing up.

"Alright then, besides I have to go find Harry." I said nodding.

"Kay, see ya." Ced called over his shoulder as he bounded away. I chuckled softly and shook my head, not caring if people looked at me weird. All I really cared about was about the rumors at could be supposedly be spreading around.

I spotted Harry by the Black Lake. "Hey Harry!"

"Oh Hailey, you startled me." Harry squeaked. He gave me a tight smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking around for Ron, "Where's Ron?"

Harry sighed and shook his head, "Ron's not really happy."

"Why not?"

"I think he is jealous."

"About what?"

"About me being the youngest seeker in the century."

"Oh I see," I sighed, "Yeah, Ron's sometimes that jealous. Don't worry."

Harry nodded, "So why are you here anyways?"

I smiled, "I'm here to congratulate you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, by the way, I'm a chaser on the team and Fred and George…"

"I know, I know. They are the beaters on the team and Oliver Wood is the keeper for the team." Harry interrupted.

"So, I guess you know half of the team already." I laughed. Harry shrugged.

"I guess so." I nodded.

"Great, so I see you at the first practice then."

Harry nodded, "Ok then, and see ya!"


	24. A Study Date?

**Ch 24**

**Cedric's POV**

It was nearly 8 and I was pacing around and around in the boy's dormitory. I left dinner early, since I was feeling a bit quirky. I sighed and sat down on my bed. I placed my head in my hands and moaned quietly.

"You can do this," I mutter stubbornly to myself, "Besides; it is a study meeting, it cannot turn into something really dangerous or something really inappropriate." I rubbed my eyes and stood up.

'_Might as well get there early and set things up.' _

I quietly went down the hall and wandered toward the Room of Requirements. I stood in front of it and began thinking.

_'I need a place to study with a…. um friend, I need a place to study with a friend.' _

A minute later, I was staring at an oak door. I pushed on it and it came open with a whoosh. In it was a fireplace, two very comfy chairs, table, books and cauldrons. I smiled. It was perfect. I checked my watch again. It had just turned 8. The door creaked open and Hailey came waltzing in with her bag.

"Hey Ced," she said. I smiled and sat down on a chair.

"So first things first, we need to conjure up a fire." Hailey continued. I nodded.

"I just want to thank you for wanting to help me."

Hailey smiled, "No need to thank me, I am happy to help." She waved her hands and a fire appeared in the middle of the room. She placed a cauldron on top of it. I watched her work in amazement.

She really did look good this year. I realized that I did not want do this potions lesson, but sit at the fireplace with her in my lap and maybe steal a kiss or two.

"Cedric?" Hailey interrupted my fantasies.

"Huh?" I said looking up.

"Are we going to work, or are you going to continue staring at me?" she asked smirking.

"Ahh, we might as well work, since we are here, right?" I blurted. Hailey shrugged.

"Fine by me," Hailey opened her book. "OK let's see we can practice today's potions over again, if you want?"

"Ok," I murmured, edging closer to her. I sat down next to her on the floor. I placed my head on her shoulder and looked at her book with her. I could feel her soft breathing on my cheek.

"Umm, Ced, I can't do this if your head is on my shoulder, you know." Hailey said softly.

"I know," I murmured softly into her ear. Hailey's breathing sped up.

"Then what are you doing then?" she asked.

"I wanted to ask you something, but it came out wrong, earlier." I admitted.

"Oh," her voice came out high pitched.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to…" my voice turned a bit husky, as Hailey turned her head to look at me. I realized at the same moment that she did, that we were a bit too close together.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"Ah, do you want to go to Hogsmade with me next week?" I managed to say. Hailey didn't answer, but leaned in and kissed me on the lips, just like she did in the carriage on the first day of school. I didn't complain; I draped my arms around her and continued to kiss her. In truth, I had wanted to do this a very long time ago. She wrapped herself tighter in my embrace and intensified the kiss. I let out a small quiet moan. Hailey broke away some time later, gasping for breath. I leaned against a chair trying to quite my breathing too.

"Wow," I gasped out, as soon as I could talk, "That was better than the first one." Hailey blushed, but nodded; her blue eyes bright with excitement.

"So I take that as a yes then?" I inquired hopefully, my own grey-blue eyes shining with shameless pleading. Hailey laughed and hurled herself on me again.

"Of course, Mr. Diggory!" She whispered, leaning against me. I smiled victoriously and pulled her closer.

"I guess we should probably go back and finish with the studying huh?" Hailey murmured after a few minutes, pulling away, unwillingly.

"Yeah, I guess." I said meekly. Hailey laughed, her voice chiming like the bells.

"You don't want to do you Cedric?" she asked. I shook my head like a little kid, pouting. She laughed again.

"Well, I guess we don't have to then, since you are my partner in potions class." Hailey mused. She quickly packed up her things and doused the flames. Then she took my hand and pulled me toward the door. I followed her willingly.

"Where are we going?" I asked as she pulled us out the door.

"You'll see," Hailey promised. She pulled me toward the astronomy tower.

"Aww, I don't want to go to class just yet." I groaned. Hailey giggled.

"No silly, we still have thirty minutes and I want to show you this!" She pulled me passed the passageway to the towers and down a hall that I had never been too.

"Where are we?" I asked finally, as we slipped into a door, after passing through a long hallway.

"Welcome to where I call the Secret Tower." Hailey whispered. She sprinted up the stairs and came up onto a balcony. I walked up after her and saw with a gasp at the most magnificent sight ever.

"Wow, I have never been here before." I said amazed. Hailey chuckled.

"Of course, nobody has been here before. Fred, George and I discovered it, last year." Hailey explained. I nodded laughing.

"Perhaps that's why." I mused.

"Yeah," Hailey sighed. I placed my head gently on top of Hailey's and looked out into the night and saw that the stars where really bright.

"We better get to our classes now," I murmured, looking down at my watch. It was 8 55.

"Yeah I suppose, let's go." Hailey sighed again and ducked under my arms. She took my hand and pulled me out the door. We followed the same winding passage and found ourselves back at the entrance to the astronomy tower.

"Thanks for showing me the tower." I grinned, "It is pretty cool."

"No problem and now get to class," Hailey said giving me a push. Other students around us where trying to hurry too.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked hopefully. Hailey smiled dazzlingly at me.

"If I don't end up with detention tonight from McGonagall!" she called as she hurried away with a wink. I shook my head, but smiled. Hailey was an unusual girl.

'_She was indeed eccentric but sweet. Probably that is why I had started to love her. ' _


	25. Day Dreams & Quidditch Practices

**Ch 25**

**Fred's POV**

"Miss Keys!" I watched Hailey bolt upright as McGonagall called her name.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall?" she said halfheartedly.

"Were you even paying attention?" McGonagall sighed, "You are one of my best students Miss Keys, and I can't have you not paying attention."

"I'm sorry, Professor," Hailey mumbled, "I just got out of the hospital wing and I am a little out of it."

"Do pay attention or I will have to give you a detention." McGonagall replied before turning to teach the class again.

I whispered in her ear, "Are you saying that to get out of trouble, or are you really still out of it?" Hailey made a face.

"I think we might have to tell Oliver to cancel the meeting tomorrow, one of our chasers is a bit out of here." George murmured.

"Mr. Weasley, what is the charm to make a teacup into a bird?" McGonagall barked. Hailey automatically raised her hand.

"Miss Keys?" McGonagall nodded.

"_Biriteopia._"

"Correct Miss Keys, it great to see you are with us again." Hailey blushed and sat back down. I rolled my eyes. After class we all hurried back to the Gryffindor tower.

"Why does McGonagall favors you over us?" I garbled.

"It is because Hailey is a student in her class, not a prankster." Angie offered. Hailey beamed at her. George scowled.

"Yeah right, I bet she just pretends."

"I do not,"

"Do to,"

"Do not!"

I sighed as we listened to George and Hailey bicker all the way to the tower. Angie shrugged as I cast a helpless glance at her. When we got into the tower, she pulled Hailey toward the girl's dorm.

"Good night you two!" Angie called. Hailey just waved her hand. I grinned.

"Night Hal and Angie."

George and I walked up to our dorm. I pondered about a question and then I decided to ask George.

"Hey George, what did you think Hailey did today that made her so absent minded?"

George shrugged, "Bets me, maybe it has something to do with the study date with Diggory?"

"Hey maybe!" I exclaimed, "They probably weren't even studying."

George nodded, "They can't study in that tower anyway."

"So, they probably snogged each other and then in class she was probably daydreaming about it." We both looked at each other.

"YUCK!" Then we both cracked at the same time. We didn't hear the other boys come in.

"What's wrong guys?" Tyler Zane asked, looking at us weirdly.

"Nothing, nothing," George mused. He looked over at me and we laughed again. Alex shook his head.

"Alright mates, whatever you say." The rest of them changed and climbed into bed. I chuckled. I too, climbed into my bed. Maybe tomorrow I could do some investigating.

The next morning, the dorm door flew open and I got attacked by a pillow hitting me hard on the face.

"Fred and George get up!" a familiar voice crowed. The other boys muttered their complaint.

"Merlin, Hal, it's only 5!" Mark Zip groaned.

"What? It's only 5, JEEZE Hailey what do you think you are doing?" John Uele gasped as he looked at his clock.

"Rest of you sorry," Hailey mused, "But I really don't think you would want Oliver Wood in here right?" George jumped out of bed.

"He is going to what?" he yelled.

"Ollie sent me here to wake you; you see the others are up already." Hailey chuckled.

"Great, we are the last ones." I grumbled, "Come on George." I stretched and went to find my Quidditch robes.

"Yay," Hailey squealed, giving me and George both a hug from behind and ran out the door. The other laughed.

"I'm going back to bed," Alex yawned, "Good luck Fred and George; you're going to need it."

"Thanks," George muttered sarcastically, and together we hurried to the Quidditch field, where the others were waiting.

"Hey Oliver why are we awake at 5 in the morning on a Saturday?" I demanded. Oliver just shrugged.

"Well, since we are finally all here…" Oliver gave us a glare, "Guys this is Harry Potter." Harry nodded to us.

"Yeah, we know him already." George mumbled tiredly. Oliver's eyebrows went up.

"You do? Hailey told me the same thing." Hailey laughed.

"We where the first to meet him actually." I explained smugly. Hailey rolled her eyes.

"Actually, I was the first." Hailey countered.

"No we were." I shot back.

"Ok guys, I met Hailey first, but talk to you two first, satisfied?" Harry said quickly ending the argument.

"Right so now this is settled, let's get some practice in." Oliver encouraged. The other nodded and mounted their brooms. Hailey flew next to us.

"Hailey, we want to ask you something." George said. I nodded.

"What is it you want to ask me?" Hailey asked suddenly nervous. I grinned.

"What did you do yesterday?" I asked with a smirked. Hailey refused to keep eye contact with us.

"I didn't do anything yesterday." She mumbled.

"Ahh, so why did we see on the Marauder's Map that you where with Diggory in the tower we found last year?" George asked softly. Hailey blushed. Luckily for her, Angie called her over for practice.

"Ha, I knew it." I whispered into George's ear. He nodded with a smirk. Our thoughts where confirmed. Out of the blue, the quaffle came flying in our direction. Alicia came just in time to intercept it.

"Sorry guys," she apologized and then she flew to Hailey. "I was over there not there." We heard her say to Hailey, pointing to the goal post and then pointing to us. Hailey whispered something that we couldn't hear. Alicia looked over at us with a bemused expression.

"Ok, I'll talk to them." We heard her say. Hailey gave her a hug. Then she took the quaffle form her and headed off to shoot them at Oliver. Alicia hovered close to us a few minutes later.

"Guys, stop asking questions about her love life." She said.

"WHAT!" came a loud yell form the far end of the field.

"Sorry Hal, I just couldn't help myself." Alicia called. We watched Hailey whisper something into Harry's ear. Then he flew to us.

Harry recited with a laugh, "Alicia, you are in big trouble and you three better run." Then he darted away, for he saw the snitch. Alicia looked over her shoulder and yelped. Hailey was flying full speed toward us. George, Alicia and I took off for our lives. Behind us I could hear Hailey yelling, cursing and fuming.

I looked toward the spot where the others were at. Oliver and Angie watched the whole performance with a twinkle in their eyes and they were laughing their heads off.


	26. A Not So Good Start

**Ch 26**

**Hailey's POV**

After sometime later, the whole team came in soaking in sweat and covered in grime.

"Arrgg, I feel terrible." I complained. I was sore everywhere and my head hurt a bit.

"I'm sorry Hal, for making you do this right after you got out of the medical wing." Oliver apologized. I grimaced, but shrugged.

"It's ok Oliver, I did it for the team." Oliver gave me a quick hug.

"Thanks Hailey." Then he, the twins and Harry dashed into the boy's changing room for a quick shower. I looked over at the other two.

"Let's get clean shall we?" Angie and Alicia nodded.

"I think that is a great idea, besides we can't go walking around in mud and dirt." Angie commented.

"Yeah, Mr. Filtch will kill us for that." Alicia giggled. I laughed along.

"Then come on, I want to go to the library afterward anyway, and I bet Madame Pince won't appreciate mud in her library."

After a nice shower, I finally got all the dirt and sweat out of my hair. I changed out of my Quidditch robes, and into my regular clothes. I didn't have to wear my uniform on weekends. I bid the other two goodbyes and went on my way to the library. When I got there I found not to my surprise, Cedric. He saw me and waved me over.

"So I heard you had a practice at 5 in the morning today." Ced chuckled. I nodded.

"And I feel horrible now." I muttered sadly. Ced patted me on the back.

"Don't worry; you'll be fine in no time." He assured me.

"Hopefully," I yawed slightly, "So why are you here?" I asked.

Ced shrugged, "I was here to do some History of Magic homework. But it got so boring that I started to read the Quibbler."

I gave a tired laugh, "My, did I just hear that Cedric Diggory, the best student in our year, slacking off?"

Ced gave me a crooked smile. "I guess I am, but I'm not the best student in our year, you are." I blushed slightly.

"I just pretend to be, but I'm really not." I confessed to him. Ced chuckled,

"Then you must be a very good pretender, just like the Weasley Twins." I laughed quietly at that too.

"Maybe, but I think they are better."

We sat together in comfortable silence, as Ced continued to read his magazine. I started to doze off too.

"Why are you here Hailey?" Ced asked me, when he finally set down the magazine. I blinked awake.

"Oh, I need to do some homework too," I replied nonchalantly, trying to shake sleep from my eyes.

"What kind?" Ced asked eagerly.

"Why are you so interested all of sudden?" I asked amused.

"I don't know, maybe I can help out a bit." Ced said with a shrug. I laughed and smiled.

"Well, I need help with Charms. Flitwick has given us a hard one to do and I can't get it right."

"Ok, let's see," Ced pulled his chair over as I pulled my Charms book out. After I repeated everything the book said to do a few times, nothing happened still. Ced looked it over and began to laugh softly.

"I know why nothing is happening," Ced said amused, "You aren't doing the hand motions correctly." I pouted as Ced smirked at me.

'_Merlin, I love that smirk.'_

"Fine then, if you are so good, so me how to do it."

Just before Ced could show me, Cho Chang, a second year Ravenclaw walked to our table. I sighed and place my head on the table, while Ced gave a low groan.

'_I really hate this girl a lot.'_

"Hey Cedric," Cho purred. I bit back a small hiss, as I rolled my eyes in revulsion.

"Hi," Ced answered hurriedly, shooting me a pleading look. I racked my brains to think of a way to get rid of her.

"Talk to her," I mouthed.

Ced gave me a death glare, but nodded slightly, and then glanced at Cho again. "So what can I help you with?" He smiled at her dazzlingly. Cho seemed to be delighted.

"Err…I just wanted to ask if you can help us with something." She nodded to a group of girls sitting by the fireplace, looking over at us with interest.

Ced swiftly replied, "Sorry, I can't, I helping Hailey with her homework."

"Oh," came the soft reply. I couldn't help but look up and see the angry look she shot at me.

"Yeah, she is in real need of my help. She can't even read the directions properly. " Ced continued with a snicker. I kicked him again, this time a bit harder. "Why?" he asked confused. I gave him a furious look.

"There is no need to tell her that." I mouthed. Ced grinned guilty at me. Then he looked up at her.

"So yeah, I can't help you."Ced finished lamely. I saw Cho's eyes glinted in mischief. I uttered a small groan and knew she was planning something.

"So maybe later then," Cho chirped happily. Ced nodded. Cho beamed at Ced and then walked away.

"Well done," I mumbled sarcastically, "She is probably going to make a rumor about me now."

"Oops," Ced said under his breath. I let out a gusty breath. "I got carried away."

"Carried away? Cedric Diggory, is that the best thing you can come up with?" I said accusingly, "At least you can apologies."

"I am to apologies to you, for what reason?" Cedric snapped, his temper rising. "_You _were the one who told me to talk to her."

"Huh, at least _you_ can think before _you_ blurt things out!" I hissed angrily, picking up my stuff. "Well, if _you _aren't going to apologies, than think about going to Hogsmade by _yourself!_"

'_Egg-head Hufflepuff!'_

I stomped out of the library after being glared by Madame Pince. As I passed through the doors, I thought I saw that Cho Chang had given me a smirk and was looking back at Cedric. I looked back at him too. He was sitting in his chair, looking shocked and angry at the same time. I rolled my eyes. With a last glance at the two of them, I tossed my hair behind me and marched out.

'_Dang her, stupid Ravenclaw for messing up a perfectly good day!' _


	27. Why Did You Do It?

**Ch 27**

**George's POV**

Fred and I were lurking around outside the Gryffindor tower when Cho Chang, a second year Ravenclaw came up to us with a big smile. Fred seemed to know what was going on for he said to me, "Wait here for a sec, ok?" I shrugged as he and Cho disappeared around the corner. I decide to follow them. I could hear them around the corner.

"So did you do it?" Fred asked impatiently. Cho nodded. I strained my ears to hear better.

"Yeah, it was really easy."

"How did you do it?" Fred inquired curiously. Cho shrugged.

"I just asked him if he wanted to help me with something. He started to babble that he couldn't because he had to help Hailey and about how Hailey couldn't even read directions properly. Afterwards, Hailey just got up and stormed away."

"So was Hailey angry at Cedric?" Fred queried, this time a smile lit up his face.

"Yeah, she was pissed. She said to him that he should just go to Hogsmade by himself!" Cho chirped happily. I gasped silently. So Fred and Cho where working together to break up Hailey and Cedric!

I couldn't hear any more of their plan. I slowly crept back to my place by the tower entrance. I let all the things that I had just heard seep into my head.

'_It doesn't seem right. Why would Fred do that? Unless… no, Fred couldn't possibly like Hailey too!'_

I shook my head. But it could be a possibility. Fred away did act a bit funny when he is talking to Hailey. I jumped a little when I heard moving feet behind me. I turned to see Fred returning from his meeting with a huge smile on his face.

"What's up, bro?" I asked innocently. Fred didn't say anything, but his smile turned wider.

"Come on, let's go look for Hailey." Fred insisted. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but I don't think she wants to talk to us right now." I responded without thinking. Fred narrowed his eyes at me as I flushed slightly.

'_Oops, idiot you almost gave yourself away.'_

"How do you know that?" He questioned suspiciously. I shrugged quickly, hoping to cover up my mistake.

"Ahh, I was just guessing around bro….come on, I was just kidding." I replied pleadingly. Fred looked at me for a few more seconds before looking around and pulling out the Marauder's Map.

He muttered softly, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The parchment automatically became a map. He scanned the map swiftly till he spotted the person that he wanted to find.

"There she is,' I whispered pointing to the upper most corner of the page, "Hailey is in the tower that we found last year. Come on." Fred nodded and tapped the map.

"Mischief managed!" He declared. Then we hurried down the hall, toward that tower.

When we arrive at the tower entrance, we saw that the door was closed. Inside there was a dim flickering light. Fred and I gently knocked on the door. There was a small gasp and a faint hiss as whoever was inside doused the light. I chortled.

Fred spoke up, "Hailey it's us, there is no need to be afraid." The door creaked open and we saw Hailey peek out of the crack. Her face looked completely normal, but I could detect a few stray tear marks.

"What happened?" I asked pretended to be confused. Hailey sniffled and moved to let us in. She sat down on a cushion that she had transfigured and pointed to the lamp she had brought with her wand and lit it.

"It's nothing," she mumbled, but reached up to brush away a tear that had escaped.

"Right, so something got up here and squirted something into your eyes to make you cry?" Fred mused trying to cheer Hailey up. Hailey let out a small pathetic laugh. Then she started to cry again. Fred and I looked horror-struck.

"Hailey, Hailey it's ok." I whispered patting her hair and pulled her into a hug.

"No, it's not," she sobbed into the front of my shirt, "Oh, I'm going to be the most humiliated person in the whole school!" I glanced at Fred.

"What!" Fred said aghast, "What are you talking about?"

"I mean that Cho Chang is going to probably spread a rumor around the whole school that I can't read properly!" Hailey whined.

"Why would she do that and where did she learn that piece of rubbish." Fred murmured suddenly sadden by the thought.

"She walked in earlier on me and Diggory." Hailey explained. I saw her cringe as she said Cedric's name. "And she asked if Diggory can help her with something. Diggory said he couldn't because he was helping me and started to make up ridiculous reasons why he had to help me. One of them was that I couldn't read the directions properly!"

I looked over at Fred who was sitting in the corner thinking hard. The way Hailey explained her experience sounded worse than the one Cho had said. Fred nodded to me to follow him to the door. I detached myself from Hailey's grip and moved to the door. Hailey sat at the place where I had left her, sniffling. I closed the door as we went out. Fred turned to me with an uneasy look on his face.

"I have messed up so bad!" he blurted out. I gave him a look of amusement. Fred glared at me.

"What did you do now?" I asked, even thought I already knew.

"I was the one who asked Cho it humiliate Hailey and break her and Cedric Diggory up!" I feigned a horrified look.

"This isn't good," I murmured, "You know if she finds out by herself, she isn't going to forgive you any time sooner."

"So what should I do?" Fred asked anxiously.

"I guess you will have to find a way to apologies to her." I suggested. Then something entered my mind.

"So why is it that you want to break the two of them up?" Fred turned chagrin.

"I know this is going to sound weird, but I 'm nuts about Hailey."

I snorted, "Why would that sound weird?"

"Well, I guess it is because I am her best friend, who has falling for her." Fred muttered, as he avoided my eyes.

"How long have you liked her?" I finally asked. Fred gave me a pained look as he forced himself to look at me.

"Why are you questioning my love life?"

"What, I was just curious!" I replied honestly.

"Fine, remember the time when she brought us the dung bombs for our 9th birthday?" Fred asked softly, I nodded. "Well, I started to like her right then. Well actually that was when I began to have a crush on her. I liked her as a friend before that."

"So you fancy a girl just because she gave you a dung bomb." I shook my head, "And now you decided to tell her how much you adore her, by making her hate the person she likes for humiliating her?"

Fred hung his head, "I was just trying to make her irritated with him, not get her to be humiliated."

I sighed, "Ok, so now you have to find a way to apologies to her and find a way to stop her from getting humiliated."

'_Wow, being in love is so complicated!'_


	28. A Rather Slow Makeup

Hey guys back again. I just want to say sorry for not updating for such a long time. I kinda just well didn't have the time and motive to write it. Well anyways I hope you like this and don't forget to review and give some suggestion on what you want to to write about next! I am also posting another chapter too today.

* * *

**Ch 28**

**Fred's POV**

Great, just great, how in the world am I going to stop Hailey from getting humiliated? George seemed to know what was on my mind.

"Well, you have to think of something." He reminded me so softly that I was the only one who had heard even thought Hailey was with us. We were returning to the Gryffindor tower with Hailey trailing miserably behind us. Her eyes were still red from her crying.

"I know that," I sighed, "But it is kind of hard to, if you know that that person will hate you forever if they knew." I glanced at Hailey.

"Fine, however you better make it quick." George muttered.

I nodded my head. We walked into the common room and looked around. Luckily, nobody was there. Hailey walked right pass us and went up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. "Humm Hail, can I talk to you?" I called quickly. I had decided that it would be the best to get over with it and just take the punishment that she would dish out. She stopped and looked at me.

"Why?" She muttered flatly.

"I have something to tell you."

"Oh really?" Hailey sniffled, "Fine." She walked back down the stairs and stopped in front of me.

"Hail, I was the person who sent Cho Chang to talk to you two." I replied miserably. Hailey started at me in horror.

"Why?" she whispered in a hurt voice, "You knew that I …" She trailed off and blushed a little.

"Yeah, I knew that, but I kinda like you." I mumbled softly and looked away. Hailey gave me a fierce look, a punch in the arm and walked off. I could see tears falling softly down her cheeks.

She screamed back over her shoulder, "And how is someone suppose to like you when you do that to someone?" She disappeared back up the stairs and into the girl's dorm.

George walked to my side. "Well done mate, now you did it. She won't be talking to you for days or even months." I groaned and nodded my head.

"Yeah I know that." I mused miserably and walked back up to our dorm to lie down.

Indeed Hailey did not talk to me for almost three weeks. She avoided Diggory too. He seemed quite upset about it. One warm October night as George and I were walking down the hall right after dinner, when we spotted Diggory trying to get Hailey to listen to him, but all she did was just turn and walked the other way. Diggory saw us two standing there and gave us a glare and walked off too. I sighed and poked George. He looked at me.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Would it do any good if we got them back together?" I finally said after a long and painful pause.

"I guess, but I really don't know anything about girls." George said with a shrug.

"Let's go and asked Alicia. I bet she can help us." I suggested. George nodded and we headed off to the library.

We saw Alicia sitting with Angie, so we sat down next to them.

"Hi there you two." George said politely. The girls looked over and smiled at him. However, when they looked over at me, they gave me the same glare that Diggory set me.

"What do you two want?" Alicia asked George.

"Well I just want to know how to get two people who are avoiding each other back together." George explained. Angie's eyebrows rose an inch.

"Why are you helping Fred?"

"Because he is my brother," George said defensively, "And brothers help each other no matter what."

"Beside I learned my lesson already." I said finally. The others looked at me in surprise.

"Really?" Angie said unbelieving. I nodded my head.

"Yes, and I promise that if you two help me with my problem, I will never bother with Hailey and Diggory's relationship again."

Everyone looked at each other and then turned to me with a smile and a single nod.

"So Freddy, what do you need just to explain or help with?" Angie asked this time with a genuine smile. I smiled back and began talking.

Within a few minutes, we got a plan together. Angie and Alicia went to get Hailey and George and I went to find Diggory.

We saw Diggory sitting out in front of the Hufflepuff tower, on a bench with his head in his lap.

"Oiy Diggory," I called softly walking out of the shadows. His head shot up immediately and glared at George and me.

"What do you want Weasleys?" He asked angrily.

"We just want to tell you to meet us at the secret tower that Hailey showed you in 15 minutes." George replied unruffled.

"Fine, but if this is another of your pranks, then I am personally going to tell Wood to pummel you to pulp." Diggory murmured darkly.

"A bit dark for you Diggory," I said with a small smile, "But you have our word that if this is one of our pranks, which isn't, you have full right to do whatever you please." Diggory gave Gorge and I a look but nodded and disappeared down the hall, to hopefully the place we told him to go.

We hurried back to the Gryffindor common room and saw that Angie and Alicia were already there.

"All set?" I asked them.

"All set." Angle nodded with a smile. "Hailey was a bit hard headed, but we got her to go after a few minutes of persuading."

"Diggory was a bit hard to budge too." George commented, "But we managed to make him go." We all gathered in the back of the room and peered over the map that was laid out on the table before us.

"Look there they are." Alicia exclaimed pointing.

"Good," Angie said grinning, "Hopefully this is going to work."

"We know this is going to work." George and I said in unison. We smiled at each other and nodded our heads.

We both knew what each of us was thinking.

'_It has to work.' _


	29. Two Confession In One Day?

OK loves, here is another chappie! Wow two in one day? I must be out of my mind. The next chapter is going to be coming out soon, for I still need sometime to work on it. Well enjoy and don't forget to review and suggest other things I can add to the story!

* * *

**Ch 29**

**Hailey's POV**

I groaned slightly to myself as I climbed the darn staircase to the tower that George and _Fred _showed me during last year and entered the small room and looked around. I did not see anybody there yet. Maybe they are just late. Darn Angie and Alicia, why did I let them drag me into agreeing to meet them in the secret tower anyways. Then I stop and thought to myself:

'_Erm, wait did they know where the tower was anyways?'_

'_No silly,'_

'_Then why am I here?'_

'_Because they told you to.'_

'_But why did they ask me to then?'_

'_I don't know.'_

Just then, footsteps could be heard behind me. I spun around clutching my wand. However, guess who it was. Cedric Diggory.

"Hailey what are you doing here? I thought Fred and George were supposed to meet me here." Cedric asked a little angry.

Well, I was supposed to meet Angelina and Alicia too." I said biting back my retort that I was so going to use before. Then it dawn on me. It looked like it struck Cedric too for his eyebrows went up in surprise.

"They tricked us." We said at the same time. We both then tried to open the door to the tower at the same time, but unfortunately, for us it was locked.

"Great what are we suppose to do? I have Astronomy lesson in about 30 minutes you know." Cedric muttered, sitting down next to me on the floor.

"Hello, I have no clue either and probably McGonagall is going to give me a detention for not showing up." I moaned slightly. Just then, an owl came flying out of nowhere and landed on my shoulder with a message in its beak.

_Work it out between yourselves,_

_If you want to get out._

_~FW & GW_

"Ok then," I said confused, as I looked at the parchment.

"Hailey," Cedric murmured, "Fred and George purposely lock us in here so we can talk out our problem."

"We don't have a problem." I snapped, turning away to look outside.

"Hailey," Cedric said again, this time I could hear the soft pleading in his voice. I turned to look at him.

"What?" I said finally.

"I am sorry for just blurting out nonsense to other people especially Cho Chang." Cedric muttered.

"The damage is done thought." I said flatly, but then what Fred had saw a few weeks ago entered my mind. I sighed as I slowly changed my mind.

"Cedric?" I asked softly.

"Yeah Hailey?" he said looking at me with too much hope in his eyes.

"Well … I guess … I can forgive you … because after all it is Fred's fault." I said shakily.

"Really?" Cedric asked as happiness replaced hope.

I nodded my head, "But just promise me one thing thought."

"Anything." Cedric replied at once.

"Just try not to say anything without thinking 'kay?" I said softly with a teasing smile.

"Of course." He said smiling back, "Oh and can I ask you something too?" I nodded my head.

"You just did, but you may ask one other."

Cedric rolled his eyes at me but said, "Hailey, will you be my girlfriend?" I looked at him in surprise.

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" I asked incredulously,

"Absolutely." He said, "After all for the last few weeks, I couldn't do anything except think about you. I think I failed the last potion's test without you too." He winked at me and I blushed.

"Well then Cedric, I accept." I whispered. Cedric grinned and leaned in and gently kissed me on the lips. Automatically I gave in and allowed myself to me wrapped in his embrace. To tell you the truth, I could not tell you how much I had missed his kisses.

As we finally broke apart, Cedric and I heard a small click as the doors lock unlocked. We smiled at each other. Then Cedric looked at his watch and let out a small groan.

"Great, is 10 minutes till 9."

I chuckled softly and got up. I also hauled Cedric to his feet. "Well come on then, we don't want to be late for class."

"No we don't." Cedric agreed and we both hurried down the stairs. When we got to the bottom of the stairs, Cedric quickly kissed me goodbye and rushed off. I took off for the other direction, but inside me, I was jumping for joy.

As I reached Transfiguration, I was grinning from ear to ear. Fred and George smirked at each other and looked at me as I stopped in front of them. To both of their surprise, I bear hugged them both.

"Thanks George and Fred for helping me." I whispered, feeling tears forming at the corner of my eyes. Fred gave me an extra squeeze.

"So are you still mad at me?" he asked.

"Of course I am still mad," I said as I tried to firm up my voice, but failed horribly, "Oh alright; I'm not 'kay. Just think of yourselves as lucky." George grinned at me and we all sat down. I turned to Angie and Alicia and mouthed 'thanks'.

"No problem." Both of them replied. Class passed smoothly and soon it was time for all of us to go back to the common room.

As we passed the astronomy tower Cedric stopped in front of the others and me, with a serious look on his face.

"Weasleys," he muttered, "I hope you have a good explanation of why I didn't see you two at the tower?"

Fred and George gave Cedric a scared look.

"Well, umm you see…" they babbled, but Cedric cut them off with a laugh,

"I was kidding Fred and George. I just wanted to say thanks for helping me and Hailey get back together." He said winding an arm around me. I gave Cedric a smile and looked at the others. I noticed that Fred seemed to look a little, well, something. I decided to talk to him when we got back. On the other hand, George and the others looked perfectly normal and actually congratulated us. We said goodnight to Cedric and then continued out way to the common room.

As we entered the room, Fred automatically headed toward the boy's dorm. I moved to stop him. "Fred, stop right where you are. I think we need to talk." He gave me a pleading look, but I shook my head. My decision was firm. With a sigh, he trudged back down the stairs and sat down on a couch. The other nodded a goodnight and hurried off.

"So Fred," I said turning to him, "What is wrong? I thought it was your plan to bring me and Cedric back together?"

Fred looked at me and then turned away. "It was,"

"Okay, then what is wrong?" I asked softly sitting down next to him.

"I just don't like the feeling of loosing you to him that's all." Fred whispered softly, his eyes glued on the carpet.

"Oh Fred," I said hopelessly, "You aren't going to lose me." I wrapped both arms around his waist. "I'll still be your best mate and your god-sister whether or not I am dating Cedric." Fred looked up at me.

"Really, do you promise that?"

"I do really." I said nodding, "So please stop moping, get out there, and find someone special." Fred smiled at me hugely.

"Thanks."

"You welcome Fred; now let's get to bed shall we?" I asked.

"Wouldn't Diggory be mad if I slept with you?" Fred asked teasingly.

"Oiy, get your head out of the gutter, Fredrick." I warned softly. "I was just saying that we should both be in bed soon."

"Calm down love, I know what you meant. I was just messing around with you." Fred laughed and slung his arm around my shoulder. I grinned back and shook my head.

"Welcome back Fred."


End file.
